UN ANGEL
by YUKI HINO
Summary: CAPITULO 12. POR FIN EL FIN. KAI PLANEA SU VENGANZA CONTRA REI, PARA DEMOSTRARLE SU AMOR. TAKAO CONOCE A UNA EXTRTAÑA MUJER QUE PODRIA SER EL CLON DE KAI.
1. UN ANGEL

UN ANGEL

Ningún personaje me pertenece, pero sin embargo puedo hacer lo que quiera con ellos siempre y cuando no me lucre con esto

_( )- mis intervenciones_

Pensamientos

Por YUKI EIRI

¿QUE ES QL AMOR? DIGANMELO POR FAVOR, PUES AUNQUE ME DIGAN QUE ES EL SENTIMIENTO MAS BONITO QUE HAN SENTIDO NO ME EXPLICO EL PORQUE ES BELLO.

AMOR¿QUE ES SENTIR AMOR¿COMO PUEDO RECONOCERLO? ESTA PREGUNTA NO LA HAGO POR MI, SINO POR LAS PERSONAS QUE LES INTERESARIA EXPERIMENTAR. ¿YO¿CONOCERLO? NO LO CONOZCO PERO TAMPOCO QUIERO EXPERIMENTARLO. NO SE LA RAZON, SUPONGO QUE TALVEZ TUVE UNA OPORTUNIDAD DE EXPERIMENTAR ALGO PARECIDO PERO LA EXPERIENCIA NO FUE COMO MUCHOS LA DESCRIBIERON

¿ALGUNAS VES TE HAS PREGUNTADO QUE ES EL AMOR? TE DIRE QUE PARA MI EL AMOR ES PERDONAR TODO, SEA LO QUE SEA, Y NO ME REFIERO A QUE ALGUIEN TE ENGAÑE CON OTRA PERSONA Y DESPUES LO PERDONES, SINO AL OTRO CLASE PERDON. UN PERDON QUE CON TAN SOLO DARLO PODRIA ARREGLAR EL MUNDO EN EL QUE VIVIMOS. PERO TAMBIEN TE DIRE QUE EL AMOR ES LO QUE MENOS ME IMPORTA Y LO ULTIMO QUE ME PASARIA POR LA CABEZA PUES ESO ME ENSEÑARON.

ESTO LO PENSABA ANTES DE CONOCER A ES APERSONA...

ACABABA DE GANAR POR TERCERA VEZ EL CAMPEONATO CHINO, APESAR DE NO SER ORIGINARIO DE ESE LUGAR. ESE TORNEO SE VOLVIO DIFERENTE E INTERESANTE CUANDO A LO LEJOS VI A UN CHICO DE CABELLERA NEGRA, LARGA AMARRADA POR UNA CINTA ROJA IGUAL ALA QUE CUBRIA SU FRENTE, UN VERDADERO ANGEL VESTIDO DE BALNCO, TAN HERMOSO COMO EL CIELO OC OMO EL MAR.

PERO COMO PODRIA ESTAR YO DICIENDO ESTO, YO UN CHICO SIN SENTIMIENTOS O EMOCIONES, CON MIRADA FRIA Y CALCULADORA. DESPUES DE TERMINAR ESE TORNEO NO LO VOLVI A VER POR MAS QUE LO BUSQUE.

-Y hache tenemos al por tercera vez campeón mundial en la división individual, al gran y poderoso ¡KAI HIWATARI!- jazz-man (o como sea que se escriba) anunciaba por tercera vez consecutiva ese titulo tan anhelado por todos los beybleders pero que solo Kai había podido alcanzar- dinos Kai¿como te sientes por haber ganado por tercera vez?- le pregunto al chico bicolor

-Que quieres que te diga, solo que todos aquí son unos perdedores- solo se limito a decir aquel chico de corazón frío.

-Vaya que palabras- de pronto una luz ilumino una parte del estadio y jazz-man recibía ordenes a través de su micrófono- acabo de recibir que el señor Dikenson viene a hacer una presentación especial, así que recibamos con una gran aplauso al ¡SEÑOR DIKENSON!

Una plataforma en lo alto del estadio se ilumino y se pudo ver al señor Dikenson. La plataforma bajo rápidamente.

-Kai supongo que estarás muy feliz de haber ganado otra vez ¿no?- decía con tono alegre

-...( esta mudo o que?)(Cállate takao, tuno tienes vela en este entierro ¬¬) ( Pero...)(Largare)(TT)

-pero antes de que te vallas te presentare a tu ultimo oponente

-¿Que, se suponía que ya había derrotado a todos- reclamaba

-No creo que resulte un problema para ti Kai, pero te diré que este chico no es cualquier aficionado¿podrás con el?- lo provoco

-No me conoce señor, claro que puedo

-Bien, ahora te presentare a tu oponente- se hace a un lado para que kai pueda ver a un chico encapuchado, no se podía ver su rostro, solo una coleta larga color negra amarrada por un listón rojo- su nombre es Rei Kon

Kai se quedo intrigado por aquel sujeto pero no lo hizo por mucho tiempo, ahora solo interesaba ganarle y después vería quien fue quien se atrevió a retarlo- y que esperamos Kon, empecemos

-Hm¡-soltó una leve sonrisa- empecemos

- No te confíes tanto porque vas a perder- le molesto la reacción de aquel desconocido

-Deja de hablar y ponte a pelear Hiwatari- la plataforma de juego fue colocada en su sitio, los jugadores tomaron sus posiciones. Rei saco su beyblade, era gris con tonos rojos y en la cima de este se encontraba el emblema de un tigre, que había pasado a sus manos por ser el mas capacitado y fuerte de toda su aldea.

- Listo, niño- Kai por su parte tenia un beyblade color azul que le había sido entregado desde que recuerda, se lo había entregado su padre, este beyblade llevaba el emblema del fénix

-3...2...1...

-let ti rip- los dos chicos dijeron al mismo tiempo y así comenzaron su batalla. Kai, invadido por el coraje que le había provocado la actitud de aquel chico mando directamente a su blade a atacar sin piedad al de su oponente. Mientras Rei se llevaba tranquilo el encuentro pues estaba muy confiado pero no contó con que la ira del bicolor le proporcionaría una gran ventaja a este.

La bestia bit de Kai se alimentaba de cierto modo de todo el rencor de su dueño, esto hacia que siempre liberara una energía tremenda, pero en este caso Rei podía controlar al enfurecido Kai esquivando sus ataques-Ahora veras Kon, te presentare a tu perdición. Sal ahora dranzer- una luz salía del emblema del blade de Kai y dejo salir una enorme bestia mitológica, que como ya había dicho era un fénix- ataque flecha de fuego- el beyblade salto y cuando estaba apunto de caer formo una especie de tornado que fue directo al blade de Rei

-No te confíes demasiado Hiwatari- cuando el fénix choco con el otro blade se formo una espesa capa de humo que evito ver si el blade de Rei había soportado tal impacto. Cuando se disipo todos se quedaron sorprendidos, pues el blade de Rei aun seguía en pie- como vez Hiwatari yo también poseo algunos trucos bajo la manga, y es tiempo de que los utilice- una fuerte ráfaga de viento rodeo la plataforma e hizo que la capa que cubría la cara de Rei se cayera dejando ver algo que a Kai le sorprendió

-Eh?_un bello ángel sea cruzado en mi camino _- como podría el descendiente del fénix sentir ese sentimiento, como podría gustarle otro hombre- _ahora que no tienes que te cubra la cara puedo ver tu lindo rostro y el color de tu piel que a simple vista se ve demasiado suave. Tus cabellos que cuelgan de tu frente cubriendo solo una parte de esta, color negro azabache que igual que en tu coleta hay un listón rojo adornando tu frente. Y tus ojos color ámbar iguales a los de los gatos, muy salvajes pero a la vez tan cautivadores que han hecho que yo el niño frío me fijara en ti _…( por dios lo drogaron)- kai al quedarse cautivado por el "ángel" no se dio cuenta de que su oponente estaba preparando un ataque final, pues el chico lo miro e hizo que kai se sonrojara

-Vamos Drigger es hora de acabar con todo esto, sal ahora- su blade se ilumino y dejo escapar una enorme bestia, un tigre- drigger "ataque de garra de tigre"- aprovechando que kai estaba distraído finalizo su ataque y así como el Dranzer formo una enorme capa de humo que no dejo ver nada

-Verdaderamente emocionante encuentro tuvimos el día de hoy, pero quien hará sido el ganador- cuando se disipo el humo pudo verse a los dos blade de pie- vaya parece que kai soporto el impacto, pero esperen un momento- el blade de kai empezaba a desequilibrarse cuando finalmente cayo derrotado- OH no¡ el ganador de este encuentro es ¡REI!

-Y dices ser el campeón mundial Kai- se burlo el pelinegro

-_No puede ser posible tu sola mirada hizo que me distrajera _- el haber admirado la belleza del chico le costo el encuentro- _Esto no se quedara así cuando te vuelva a ver te juro que vengare, ahora solo disfruta de esa belleza que cautiva porque cuando nos volvamos a ver será tu fin_- la sensación de verse humillado no le permitió ver a su alrededor solo podía ver a su blade salir volando del estadio

-Me decepcionaste Kai, yo pensé que tendría un encuentro entretenido- se acercaba cada vez más a Kai hasta llegar a su lado don de le susurro al oído- sabes me parece lindo ver tu rostro frustrado y no solo eso, además tu mirada me cautivo por completo y casi pierdo- sin que nadie lo viera le dio un beso en la mejilla- adiós- camino hacia los vestidores dejando a Kai parado y humillado frente a todos

-¿Un encuentro mas entretenido, eh? Pues prepárate porque seré yo quien te humille

CONTINUARA...

Este es mi primer fanfic. Si alguien tiene el mismo seudonimo que yo hagamelo saber por favor.

Espero que les Haya gustado y ojala me puedan dar sus comentarios y sugerencias, asi como regaños y reclamos. Espero sus rewius. Un mensaje para mi amiga: "YA TERMINA TU HISTORIA PARA QUE YO PUEDA DISEÑÁR A TUS PERSONAJES" (PARA QUE LO SEPAN TAMBIEN SOY DIBUJANTE)


	2. EL ENCUENTRO

UN ANGEL

EL ENCUENTRO

Por Yuki Eiri

Han pasado ya tres años desde que aquel desconocido llamado Rei logro derrotarme, pero dentro de esos tres años me he puesto ha entrenar para que cuando nos encontremos de nuevo pueda humillarlo como el lo hizo con migo, pero también lo hago porque dentro de unos días se llevara acabo el nuevo torneo de beyblade que esta vez será por equipos de cuatro pero pelearan en parejas. No me preocupa mi compañero ya que ella es una rival digna de llevar el nombre de "la diosa de la oscuridad"

-Kai ya vamonos, o llegaremos tarde a la reunión previa al torneo para conocer a los demás equipos- Mijail mi compañera de equipo. Era despiadada en el juego y no le deba tiempo a su oponente para que se defendiera, demasiado sádica, pero masoquista también. Le gustaba mucho la sangre fuera de ella o de su oponente. Todo lo malo encarnado pero que contrastaba con su belleza una belleza que haria que muchos la quisieran como algo mas que amigos, claro, si podían llegar a eso con ella, pero huían al ver su verdadero carácter. A simple vista se ve como una persona seria pero pacifica y sin problemas, tierna y compasiva, aunque a veces lo era solo si su oponente había llamado su atención.

- Lo se no tienes que presionarme, por cierto ¿Dónde estan Boris (brain) y Yury (tala)?

-Ellos ya se fueron desde hace media hora, no te esperare todo el tiempo- dijo mientras se dirigía ala puerta dispuesta a dejarme ahí.

Después de haber llagado al edificio donde seria la junta me irrite demasiado al ver a tanta gente reunida, me gusta estar solo. Y Mijail también se enojo y cuando ella se enoja solo debíamos ignorarla pero yo no podía dejarla así y comencé una conversación con ella.

-Escuche que hace poco estaban a punto de derrotarte

- Así es, poseía una bestia bit, aunque no la utilizo pude detectar su poder. Pertenecía a la orden del viento.

-¿Sabes su nombre?

-No, solo su apellido: Kinomiya.

- Buenos días tengan todos ustedes, gracias a la prensa por haber venido y a ustedes beyluchadores- el señor Dikenson acababa de llegar al sitio de reunión- En esta junta se darán a conocer al todos los equipos participantes del campeonato mundial de beyblade de Rusia. Así que pasando a lo importante, les pido a todos que tomen asiento- todos e incluso el lo hicieron- Gracias de nuevo por haber venido, ahora prosigo a presentar a los equipos- en ese momento los cuatro primeros chicos de un equipo llegaban

-Mi nombre es Max Mizuhara- hablo un chico rubio de ojos azules y una gran sonrisa, de unos 16 años, pecoso pero eso no le quitaba la belleza que poseía. En esa ocasión vestía con una playera color roja de manga larga que le daba un p0co por debajo su cintura y arriba de esta un chaleco corto color naranja con rayas azules, iguales a sus ojos, junto con un pantalón color marino. Era tan hermoso que aun a sus 16 años logro captar la atención de las mujeres de la prensa.

-Yo soy Emili (no conozco su apellido)- inmediatamente hablo una chica de cabello naranja, usaba lentes y al igual que el chico rubio tenia pecas por toda la cara. En ese momento usaba una falda medio corta, color verde claro y una blusa sin mangas del mismo color y unos botines blancos- el imbecil que esta a mi lado se llama Michael

-Cállate niña tonta. Yo soy Michael- ahora le tocaba hablar a otro joven integrante del equipo. Michael vestía con una chamarra color anaranjada con rayas blancas, tenía una gorra azul cubriéndole parte de su ojo derecho y su cabello color rojo. Debajo de su chamarra usaba una playera color azul grisácea y un short negro (se nota que se combinar)

-Les pido un fuerte aplauso para este maravilloso equipo que viene directamente de lo estados unidos- los chico fueron bien recibidos por la prensa- chicos tomen asiento en los lugares asignados- lo hicieron- ahora les presentare a otro maravilloso equipo que tiene como líder al campeón mundial del año pasado el es…- antes de que pudiera terminar la presentación, un chico de piel morena y ojos azules igual a su pelo entr0

-¡Buenas tardes mi nombre es Takao Kinomiya!- detrás del chico salio otro de pelo negro amarrado por una cinta roja igual a la de su cabeza, y detrás de este dos chicos, uno de pelo naranja de adelante y café oscuro atrás y el otro de color rojo al frente y café oscuro, ambos de ojos verdes- muchas gracias por venir a verme

-Si claro Takao, quien querría verte, si solo eres un chico demasiado hiperactivo y tonto- exclamo Julia, una de su compañera.

-¿Alguien pidió tu opinión?¬¬

-Mi nombre es Julia Fernández- dijo sin tomarle atención al moreno que se encontraba molesto por el comentario de su compañera. Esta chica vestía con un traje de torero de color rojo, una blusa color blanco igual a las mallas que usaba debajo de la falda, el traje estaba decorado con adornos dorados, usaba un paliacate color lila alrededor de su cuello.

-Y yo soy su gemelo Raúl Fernández- este también llevaba un traje de torero solo que de color azul y un paliacate verde.

-Mi nombre es Rei Kon- este a petición de Julia estaba vestido igual que Raúl solo que su taje era de color blanco con adornos y paliacate negro (¿se lo imaginan?)

-Ahora yo me presento de nuevo, mi nombre es Takao Kinomiya- a decir verdad todos en ese equipo estaban vestidos de toreros. El traje de Takao era de color azul marino y adornos dorados y el color de su paliacate era de color rojo. Cuando este termino de presentarse, todos aplaudieron y estos fueron a sus asientos asignados. Los líderes tenían que ir por regla a otra mesa, por lo que Takao fue directo a una silla que tenía una etiqueta con su nombre. Cuando se sentó pudo detectar la mirada del chico rubio de al lado, Takao volteo a verlo y le sonrío con lo que el rubio se sonrojo.

-Que alegría me da verte de nuevo Max- el moreno reconoció rápidamente a su enemigo amigo, pues el año pasado habían peleado juntos como un equipo, pero sucedió algo que cambio todo dentro de los bladebreakers, pero ahora no le sonrío sino que le mando una mirada de desprecio y rencor.

-A mi también Takoito- en cambio la mirada del chico rubio era muy tierna y descarada al mismo tiempo y tenia una sonrisa muy seductora.

-Como te atreves a sonreírme después de haberme hecho eso y no me digas así- Dijo con aun más rencor

-Por favor Takao no me digas que no te gustó nuestra bella experiencia, si quieres podemos repetirla- le sugirió con una bella voz, muy cautivadora.

-Alégrate de que estemos en público porque si estuviéramos solos te golpearía hasta cansarme…

-Yo soy Mijail Von Rulev, líder del equipo ruso

-¿Mijail?- por andar discutiendo con Max no se percato que el siguiente equipo ya había entrado. Además reconoció la voz de la chica que estaba hablando. El era el que había estado apunto de derrotarla- ¿ella aquí?

La chica era de la misma altura que Kai, su piel era blanca y al igual que Kai, llevaba unos extraños tatuajes pero en la frente de color verde Su cabello era de color gris y con unos mechones negros y ojos rojos. Estaba vestida con una gabardina negra con líneas blancas su pantalón era del mismo color, pero su blusa era blanca. Se percato de la mirada del moreno e inmediatamente lo reconoció y se sorprendió al verlo- _Ese niño pudo llegar hasta aquí, bueno será mejor para mi, mi plan podrá ser puesto en marcha._

-Kai Hiwatari- esta vez no estaba vestido cono acostumbraba, aunque aun con la bufanda que lo caracteriza. Para esa ocasión vestía con una chamarra de cuero color blanco con líneas negras, un pantalón negro y guantes del mismo color.

- Hiwatari- Rei se alegro de ver a aquel que había derrotado hace tres años y con el cual había peleado como equipo el año pasado.

- Yo soy Yury

-Y yo Boris.

Así fueron pasando todos lo equipo: los Majestics, que seguían siendo Ralf (robert), Jhonny, Jan Carlo (Enrique) y Oribie(Oliver); Broocklyn también estaba ahí, junto con Zeo, Ozamu y Kane; también llegaron el Rey y la Reina ; Mariah, Lee…. El problema ahora era que todos se encontraban peleando: Kai y Rei se miraban con desprecio pero con cierta melancolía, Emili y Michael estaban apunto de matarse tirandose todo lo que tenían a la mano.

-Valla Kinomiya, no pensé que tu talento te pudiera llevar a representar a tu país- Mijail decía en tono sarcástico.

-No creo que te interesen mis habilidades- le sonrió y Max se enfado con aquella desconocida para el.

-Muchachos les tengo una sorpresa- hubo murmullos- los equipos ya han sido combinados pues lo creímos correcto y los acomodamos de acuerdo a la fuerza de sus bestias bit y de ustedes mismos.

-¿Qué?-todos protestaron.

-Así es y ay no se puede hacer nada, sus protestas no servirán de nada. A continuación le daremos su lugar a cada uno.

-Pobre Kinomiya, ya no estará junto con tu amiguito "ese" (señalando a Max discretamente)

- "Ese" no es mi amigo- dijo de una manera despectiva

-Rei, cuídate porque si nos toca separados te juro que te humillare como tú lo hiciste- se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados (ya saben, como siempre)

-de alguna manera se encontraba triste- Si claro Kai

-Los equipos son los siguientes:

EL EQUIPO DE LOS DIOSES

MIJAIL VON RULEV- como la capitana

MARCO ANTONIO

JULIETA

BROOCKLYN

- M niego a ser dirigido por una mujer- Marco Antonio, un español, se quejaba pues debía mantener el que siempre todos sus familiares fueran los lideres.

-Pues a mi no me molesta estar con una belleza como esa- decía Broocklyn, mientras le lanzaba una mirada picara a la chica líder.

-Vaya, debe ser una broma

EL EQUIPO DE LOS CUADRUPEDOS

JULIA- capitana

RAUL

REY

REINA

-Por dios que nombre tan estúpido- julia la nueva capitana se reía en forma de burla para ese nombre

-¿Por qué tengo que obedecer a una niña como esa?- como siempre la Reina no le gustaba ser parte de una equipo que no sea su hermano y ella solos.

EL EQUIPO DE LAS BELLEZAS

KAI- líder

REI

JAN CARLO

OZAMU

-¿Qué?-

-Lo siento mucho Kai pero tendremos que ser un equipo de nuevo- su tono era de cierta alegría

-Maldita sea…

CONTINUARA

ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO LES AYA GUSTADO. MUCHOS ME HAN DICHO QUE SOY BUENA ESCRITORA (EN REALIDAD SOLO MI AMIGA)

FALTAN EQUIPOS QUE POSTERIOREMENTE HIRE PONIENDO, POR CIERTO ¿LES GUSTARON LOS EQUIPOS QUE FORME, Y EN EL PRIMER CAPITULO ¿LES GUSTO LA INTRODUCCION?

ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS ANTERIORES

ARIGATUO GOSAIMAZU


	3. EL ACOMODO

UN ANGEL

**3-EL ACOMODO**

Kai se llevo una fuerte decepción al enterarse de que formara equipo una vez más con aquel a quien ocia pero siente otro sentimiento que n i el entiende.

-Maldita seas Rei, ¿Por qué?- su enojo era muy grande.

-Valla, gracias Kai, por llamarme por mi nombre- sonrío de esa forma que solo él sabía y que podía hipnotizar a cualquiera.

-¿Qué?- al ver aquella sonrisa se ruborizo y su enojo fue disminuyendo- tu nombre no tiene importancia para mi

-¿Y que creen chicos?- el señor Dikenson siguió hablando (¿no se cansa de hablar o dar sorpresas?- esto no se acaba ahí

-Y ahora que quiere- todos los ya hartos beyluchadores

-Los equipos que ya hemos formado son demasiado fuertes y creemos que darán una buena pelea contra quien se enfrenten. Perooooo (com0 Mitzuko de bailando por un sueño)

-Peroooo- todos

-Pero afortunadamente no se llevara a cabo el campeonato ya que será remplazado por otro

-¿QUEEEEEE?

-Así es, será remplazado por esto: tendrán que vivir cada equipo, no mejor dicho 2 equipos vivirán por cada mansión que se les será asignada. Ahí tendrán que vivir como si estuvieran en sus verdaderas casas. Tendrán que vivir en armonía y ser buenos amigos (con el señor don perfecto, entiéndase Ralf, va a ser muy difícil) y no se asusten, no tendrán vigilancia, podrán tener su intimidad muy bien guardado (si intimidad, queremos cachondez, ja, ja, ja, ja) y claro podrán jugar u pequeño torneo de beyblade dentro se sus casas.

-Maldición señor… _maldición, maldición, esto empeorara las cosas, pero… pensándolo bien será mejor así, esto beneficiara mis planes- _soltó una leve sonrisa.

_-Querido Takao, espero que tu equipo y el mío nos toque en la misma mansión- _Max se decía a si mism0

-Podré vengarme del tonto de Michael- Emili rencorosa decía

_-Emili, mi bella Emili, _eres…- al escuchar lo que decía la niña, cambio lo que iba a decir- Eres la niña mas tonta y fea que hay en este mundo

-¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso?- se enfureció

-Tonta, tonta y fea- repetía y no dejaba de hacerlo. Para los dos el estar juntos significaba insultos y golpes, pero para Michael sería una magnifica oportunidad para revelar lo que sentía.

-Por favor al escuchar su nombre dirijanse a la limosina que les pertenece. El equipo que nombre se dirigirá hacia ya- señala a su izquierda una limosina negra grande, muy grande (¿de quien creen que será la primera?)- los primeros serán: Ralf, Jhonny y Michael (¡Por dios, los locos juntos, esto será una masacre) (sí, sangre, sangre, ah, ah, ah, ah) (Takao deja de fumar esa mugre que acaba con las neuronas que te quedan) (¬¬) (Sabes Takao, siempre he querido decirte algo) (¿Qué?) (Eres…UN TONTO BABAS Y EL MAS INFANTIL, pero siéntete afortunado de que alguien te quiera en esta historia) (¬¬)

-Ellos estarán junto a las feministas: Mariah, Emili, Marian y Salima (¬¬: le mandaron sus ojitos de soslayo)- abordaron la limosina y se fueron a su bella mansión, pero como siempre Ralf se iba quejando

-Como voy a convivir con pobretones como ellos, yo siendo de la nobleza (aja si)

(PERO VOLVAMOS A LO IMPOTANTE DE LA HISTORIA)

A Kai y a Rei les toco junto con el equipo de Oribie. Y al tonto de Takao con el equipo de Mijail y para su desgracia con Max. Todo era un desastre, todos estaban a punto de matarse así que tuvieron que tomar medidas extremas

-Tatatatata, ya me tienen harto todos ustedes (¿a quien no?), cambiare los equipos una vez mas, y no quiero protestas por que si las hay los eliminare a todos y no se llevaran ningún premio- el señor Dikenson ya estaba mas molesto que un maestro tratando de callar a sus alborotados alumnos

-…-(a verdad, como que no se callaban, ja, ja)

-Los equipos quedaran de la siguiente manera: Mijail. Broocklyn, Takao y Max serán el primer equipo y punto. El segundo serán: Oribie, Kai, Rei y Jan Carlo, y por ultimo: Yury, Michael, Boris, Mariah y Emili y eso es todo.

-Pero que pasara con nosotros, señor- los sobrantes reclamaban

-No estarán en ningún equipo porque se me da la gana y punto ya no molesten (ja, ja)

-_Seguimos estando juntos Rei prepárate, porque mi plan esta empezando…_

CONTINUARA

ESTE CAPITULO ES MUY CORTO LO SE, PERO LES PREOMETO QUE LOS DEMAS SERAN MAS LARGOS, TAMBIEN QUIERO PEDIR DISCULPAS POR EL SEGUNDO Y TERCER CAPITULOS YA QUE NO TIENEN NADA QUE VER CON LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL, BUENO EN VERDAD SI, YO ESPERABA HACER UNAS BATALLAS MUY SORPRENDENTES PERO CIERTA PERSONA ME DIJO QUE A LOS DEMAS LES GUSTABAN MAS QUE SE TRATARAN DE LOS PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES (**VERDAD HURO-CHAN**) , LES PROMETO QUE LOS DEMAS CAPITULOS SOLO RELATARAN LA HISTORIA DE KAI Y REI, AUNQUE TAMBIEN UN POCO DE MAXXTAKAOXMIJAIL. GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS


	4. VIVIR JUNTOS

UN ANGEL

4-VIVIR JUNTOS

Todos se fueron y a sus mansiones, a petición del señor Dikenson, y eligieron sus cuartos, los edificios o mansiones estaban unidas por lo que nadie se libraría de estar junto a quien odiaban. Solo para algunos sería una buena idea estar junto a ese alguien especial y dentro de esos algunos estaba Kai, pero según él, no para demostrar lo que sentía sino para su venganza contra Rei.

-Te juro que me las pagaras caro, Kon- caminaba en la noche por los pasillos de esa mansión, que suerte que no hubiera vigilancia porque así podía caminar tranquilamente sin que nadie lo molestara, claro almenos que el tarado de Takao apareciera con sus insomnios, pero para su suerte la única que apareció fue su compañera Mijail- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tu ya sabes que casi no duermo, pero tu que haces aquí, se que no es raro en ti pero de todos modos me preocupas

-No es nada, solo preparo mi plan- cerrando los ojos

-¿Lo que quieres es humillarlo? o ¿confesarle tus sentimientos?

-¿Estas loca, ¿Cómo podría yo amar a ese gato tonto?- en verdad quería hacer eso porque lo amaba, lo amo desde el primer momento en que empezó a pensar en el, pero no podía permitir que se enteraran los demás.

-Te conozco perfectamente Kai, se lo que piensas.

-Y a ti…- tratando de desviar la conversación- ¿te gusta Takao?

-¿Eh?- se sonrojo mucho. Era la primera vez que lo hacía y que alguien la veía tener otra reacción que no fuera de odio o despreocupación por lo que Kai se sorprendió mucho- estas loco, yo no tengo ese sentimiento- desvió su mirada.

-Si vas a hacer algo, te aconsejo que te des prisa porque Max también quiere con él

-Te digo lo mismo. Oí que ese loco de Boris también esta interesado en el gato- dijo sin mirar a su compañero

-¿Por qué debería interesarme?... _maldito Boris, no creas que te quedaras con Rei_ – dicho esto se disponía a irse cuando su compañera lo detuvo por el brazo

-Mañana habrá un pequeño torneo, practica si lo que quieres es humillarlo- Kai se aparto de su compañera y se dirigió a su cuarto. Se encontraba justo del lado derecho del cuarto de Rei y dormirr junto aquel a quien amaba le provocaba una desesperación y una excitación al mismo tiempo y por estar tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos le daban ganas de entrar y hacerlo suyo como había querido desde hace un año pero ahora debía pensar en como hacerlo sin que nadie supiera nada.

A la mañana siguiente todos los beyluchadores se encontraban ansiosos por que comenzara la pelea, todos se sentían muy confiados pero ninguno era demasiado fuerte para enfrentarse a la rusa. La primera pelea fue entre dos rusos: Mijail y Broocklyn

-Hola amorcito, ¿preparada para perder?- le decía con una voz muy juguetona

-Sí, claro idiota, ¿Por qué no mejor te callas y empiezas a pelear?- sus ojos se tornaron más rojos y se llenaron de odio

-Maldita niña imbecil- se enfado ante aquel insulto

-MALDITO SEAS TU BROOCKLYN, NO VUELVAS A INSULTAR A MIJAIL- el tarado grito desde las gradas

-Cállate Takao, nadie te pidió una opinión- le grito Broocklyn al tarado de Takao

-…- se sonrojo, pero esta vez levemente al escuchar que el moreno tarado la defendía (¿puedes dejar de decirme tarado?) (No, tarado, tarado, tarado, tarado…) (Cállate)- _no te amo, no te amo_, _no me interesas, debería odiarte._

-1…, 2…, 3… let it rip.

La pelea empezó pero así como empezó término, pues la rusa era demasiado fuerte y solo con un golpe departe de su bestia bit Hades logro sacar a Zeus del plato de juego

-wow, que fuerza- todos quedaron sorprendidos

-Lo ves "amorcito", eres un idiota. Dijo con ironía

-Grrrr…- se encontraba muy molesto

-Valla, nunca pensé que tendría un gran poder capaz de vencer a Broocklyn de un solo golpe cuando a mi casi me costo la vida, _que me habría hecho si hubiera utilizado toda su fuerza en aquel encuentro contra mi_

-Hm- Kai sonrío.

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos, ¿Cómo era posible que aquella desconocida para ellos hubiera derrotado a su mayor amigo así de rápido?

Las batallas siguieron y siguieron: Mariah y Emili dieron una buena batalla pero fueron derrotadas por Mijail; Max fue vencido por Takao, quien disfruto haciéndolo, Jan Carlo y Oribie empataron; Yury y Boris eliminaron a Michael, pero fueron derrotados por Kai y Rei respectivamente. La semifinal fue jugada por Mijail y Takao, Rei y Kai. Max ya había quedado en quinto lugar.

-Listo, Takao, ¿para ser derrotado?- una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-Yo estoy listo para vencerte- le devuelve la sonrisa.

La peles comenzó y rápidamente Takao llamo a Dragoon, Mijail se dio cuente de la estrategia de su enemigo e hizo lo mismo, todos presenciaron la imagen de Hades. Este no era una bestia mitológica como los demás, sino, que tenía cuerpo humano, era parecido a un ángel, solo que con seis alas.

-¡Hades, ataque obscuridad!- le ordeno a su ángel y de inmediato el pequeño estadio de obscureció, solo se oyeron los choques de los blades y una risa diabólica departe de la rusa. Cuando todo volvió a estar bañado de luz se pudo ver a dragoon tirado de la misma manera que el blade y este se encontraba con el cincuenta por ciento destruido: el anillo de ataque se encontraba destruido- como ves no es fácil derrotarme Kinomiya.

Mijail ya sabía cual era el premio y decidió que lo compartirían Kai y Rei dejándose vencer por este ultimo.

-Lo ves Kon, tu no eres nadie para enfrentarte a mi, no eres nadie para llamarme por mi nombre, para verme caminar… eres una basura.

-¿Qué?- se encontraba en shock ante esas palabras que su amado le había dicho- _maldito Kai_- ahora el sería quien buscaría venganza.

-Ahora les diremos los premios- Jazz-man anunciaba por su micrófono (parece que no se lo quita ni para dormir, ¿Qué hará con el en las noches?)- el premio del primer lugar será tener una bella cena romántica con quien quiera.

-………- todos demasiado decepcionados.

-Y el segundo lugar lo mismo… estoy recibiendo que el primer lugar cenara con el segundo y el tercer lugar con el cuarto y el quinto.

-………………-(se oye el sonido de los grillos)

-Así que Kai cenara con Rei y Takao con Mijail, bueno eso es todo, la cena se llevara cabo en el edificio localizado al norte del estadio, gracias- baja por una plataforma escondida debajo de sus pies.

-¡Me niego!- los ganadores decían al unísono.

-Tendrán que hacerlo es una orden- se oyó la voz de Jazz-man.

-A mi me da lo mismo- comentaba Mijail.

-A mi igual- agrego Kai.

Los ganadores fueron conducidos hacia la mansión donde seria la cena, les asignaron un cuarto, uno para el gato y el ruso y otro para el tarado, la rusa y el pecoso maricón (o sea Max).

-Les advierto de una vez que no quiero que me molesten porque si no la pagaran caro- aclaraba Mijail.

-¿Apoco cobras por tus servicios, rusa?- le lanzo una indirecta muy directa.

-Cállate ya de una buena vez Max- defendió Takao, la rusa se ruborizo y para evitar la pena salio del cuarto- ¿A dónde vas?

-A un lugar donde pueda estar lejos de ustedes.

-_No me dejes con este maniático, onegai, regresa- _se va completamente y empieza la locura de Takao.

-Ahora si Takao, vamos a disfrutar de esta bonita velada- Max saco unas amarras- ja, ja, ja, ja…

-Kai se encintraba viendo hacia el exterior de la ventana. Lo que quería era ocultar el nerviosismo que le causaba estar tan cerca de Rei, quería llegar a más esta noche que solo dormir al lado de su cuarto, pero a causa de lo que le había dicho, ahora iba a ser difícil-

_-¿Cómo no querer estar a tu lado Kai, que tus brazos rodeen mi cintura y tus labios toquen los míos, pero después de lo que me dijiste me doy cuenta de que tu no me amas_- empezó a llorar pero levemente pues en verdad lo amaba, aunque a veces fuera tan distante, pero con el había una química extraña.

-_Como quisiera ahora poder lanzarme en tus brazos, decirte que te amo, perdóname Rei, perdóname…_ perdóname- de pronto aquella palabra difícil de pronunciar para el salio de su boca para poder ser escuchada por Rei.

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió.

-Perdóname por haberte dicho eso- ni él sabía que le estaba ocurriendo, solo que quería estar bien con su gato y no podía echarse hacia atrás.

-No te preocupes Kai- Kai se iba acercando a Rei cada vez mas- yo… yo… quiero decirte una cosa.

-Este no hizo caso y de pronto su cuerpo se encontraba cerca del de Rei y después este ultimo debajo de Kai. Sus labios se acercaron aún más hasta sentir la respiración de cada quien, estaban a punto de cerrar un trato (vaya que trato, ¿de negocios?), cuando fueron interrumpidos…

-¡AHHH! AYUDENME, ONEGAI- era la fastidiosa voz de Takao pidiendo ayuda.

-Takao- Rei se levanto y fue en ayuda del moreno, cuando entro al cuarto se llevo una gran sorpresa…- ¡Ah!- con una gota en la cabeza pudo ver a Max montado sobre Takao torturándolo.

-Ahora que pa…-Kai llegaba en ese momento y cayeron rayos indicando que la lluvia se aproximaba- ¿donde esta Mijail?- reaccionando

-_Maldición me quitaron una perfecta oportunidad_ – Max ahora era el enojado.

-No sabemos, de pronto solo salio y no dijo a donde(a quien se parecerá) (quien sabe, ¿tu sabes Kai?) (Cállense)

-Ve a buscarla Takao, no puede estar bajo la lluvia- índico Kai.

-¿Por que yo?- reclamo

-Porque te lo ordeno, ve ahora.

-Pobre Mijail, ojala se encuentre bien- el preocupon Rei decía

-Ojala así sea, _perdí una magnifica oportunidad, pero la próxima será la definitiva. _

CONTINUARA

KONNICHIWA…

ESPERO QUE LES SIGA GUSTANDO MI FIC, GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTERIOS Y POR SEGUIR LEYENDO ESTO. PARA EL PROXIMO LUNES CREO QUE YA ESTARAN LOS SIGUIENTES DOS CAPITULOS.

UN MENSAJE PARA HURO-CHAN: no te creas todo lo que te dicen, lo que te dije solo era mentira para ver la cara que ponías, solo para eso. Además ya sabes que "esas" me dan asco.


	5. ¿ME ENGAÑASTE?

UN ANGEL

5-¿ME ENGAÑASTE?

POR Yuki Eiri かいん

-Mijail caminaba bajo el agua lentamente sobre las frías calles de Rusia, mientras Takao corría y corría en busca de ella- _¿Dónde estará?_

-_Sal de mi mente, por favor, me lastimas_- lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de Mijail-_Takao… no, porque tengo que pensar en tu, es absurdo_- empezó a correr para poder despejar su mente, pero lo único que consiguió fue chocar con alguien- lo siento no me fije.

-Que bueno que te encuentro Mijail

-¿eh?- al levantar su vista pudo ver que con el que había chocado- Takao, ¿PORQUE NO TE FIJAS POR DONDE VAS?

-¡Oye, yo no fui el que corría con la cabeza agachada-reclamo con gran enojo, él la había estado buscando durante horas bajo la lluvia y ella solo le agradece con insultos (sí, todos insulten a Takao)

-¿Qué quieres?

-Kai me pidió que te viniera a buscar por que no podías estar bajo la lluvia y… ¡AASHU! – el estar bajo la lluvia lo afecto

-Toma- le dio la chamarra que se había quitado al oír el estornudo- pontéelo

-Gracias…que _vergüenza, una mujer dándome algo para taparme, debería ser al revés_

-Vamonos- empezó a caminar sin tomar en cuenta si Takao la seguía.

Mientras tanto Kai estaba planeando como golpear a Takao por haberlos interrumpido con sus gritotes-Ya es tarde, ya deberían estar aquí- Kai estaba preocupado por su amiga.

-¿Quieres que los vallamos a buscar?- Rei también estaba preocupado-

-No yo iré, tú quédate aquí por si acaso- se va pero no se percata de que alguien estaba dentro esperando a que se fuera.

-¡UY! Que frío hace- la lluvia y el viento habían bajado la temperatura del cuarto.

-Yo te quitare el frío no te preocupes- aquella persona que se encintraba escondida ya había salido de su escondite y abrazo a Rei- esta noche ya no tendrás que preocuparte por el frío.

-Boris- se sorprendió al saber que los rumores eran ciertos: Boris lo quería- suéltame, ahora- trataba con todas sus fuerzas pero el rey de la tortura era más fuerte que el- SUELTAME.

-Trata de cooperar Rei, ahora estamos como siempre lo hemos querido- con sus manos recorría todo el cuerpo Rei hasta que llegó a al entrepierna del mismo.

- Estas loco, ya suéltame o Kai…

-¿Temes que Kai nos vea haciendo le amor?- su mano ya había encontrado lo que buscaba al meterse dentro del pantalón de Rei.

-¡Ahh!- soltó un gemido al sentir la mano de Boris masturbándolo- yamete- trato de nuevo soltarse pero no pudo-

-Te gusta, ¿verdad?- sonrío al ver que Rei tenía aquellas sensaciones al tenerlo cerca. Con un movimiento tiro a Rei al suelo, se monto en el, le quito la cinta de su cabello (lo cual dejo ver su hermoso cabello sedoso que ahora le cubría un ojo) y con ella le amarro las manos para que no pudiera escapar- ahora si a disfrutar de ese bello cuerpo con el que naciste- empezó a quitarle la ropa de una manera seductora y con su lengua empezó a recorrer todo el cuerpo de Rei, lo que provoco gemidos mas fuertes de parte del chico.

-Suéltame, por favor…_Kai… ayúdame_…

-¿Dónde se habrá metido el tonto de Takao?

-¡Kai!- Mijail se acercaba junto con Takao.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto en encontrarse?- su voz se tornaba seria.

-No tengo por que darte explicaciones, ¿y Rei?- se apresuro a decir.

-Se quedo allá, ya vamonos, es tarde- Kai estaba ansioso por llegar y vera Rei para que en la noche pudiera completar su plan, pero no se imaginaba lo que encontraría al llegar…

-Para, me duele Boris, detente- Rei suplicaba al torturador detenerse ya que hace poco Boris lo había empezado a penetrar con todas sus fuerzas- AAAHHH!

-Tranquilo Rei, tu solo déjate llevar por el momento- saliendo y entrando en el cuerpo del gato provocaba que este sintiera un gran temor pero también una gran repulsión, asco, rencor. Por un momento dejo de penetrarlo y al sacar su miembro del cuerpo de Rei pudo ver que tal acto le había provocado un sangrado, pero a este no le importo del todo y muy amablemente limpio esa zona sangrada con su lengua, después subió hasta el miembro de Rei y lo introducio en su boca.

-¡¡DETENTE!- otra vez trato de soltarse de las marras pero era inútil, por tener que soportar tal acto sus fuerzas habían disminuido y en cualquier momento se desmayaría- TE JURO QUE ESTO ME LO COBRARE, MALDITO- de nuevo estaba siendo penetrado por quien ahora le resultaba sumamente asqueroso.

-No te muevas tanto o de nuevo sangraras- su voz era amable pero con cierta ironía. Penetraba a Rei cada vez mas fuerte que el neko ya no podía soportarlo. Con ternura robo un beso de Rei.

-_Kai por favor ayúdame…_ - en ese momento algo sucedió.

-¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí?- Kai había llegado y al ver aquella escena quiso matar en ese momento a Boris, pero sobre todo a aquel a quien amaba y que lo había traicionado- ¿Cómo se atreven a hacer esto aquí, ¿Cómo pudiste Rei?- su enojo era mucho.

-Kai…a…yú…da…me…por…favor- se desmayo y en ese momento Kai reacciono y se dio cuenta de que Rei había sido obligado, se enojo aún mas al ver que con cierto placer Boris se vestía de nuevo y miraba con lujuria a su amado, esto provoco que se llenara de ira y rabia y se abalanzara contra el albino para empezar a golpearlo y casi desmayarlo por tantos golpes recibidos a no ser porque Mijail y Takao lo detuvieron. Mientras Mijail sacaba a Boris de muy mala manera del cuarto, Kai cargaba a Rei hasta la cama donde lo acomodo lo más bien posible.

-Sientete afortunado, si hubiéramos dejado que continuara ahora estarías muerto- Boris se encontraba en el suelo porque Mijail le había dado otro golpe mas fuerte de los que le había dado Kai.

-Por favor, ¿crees que eso me importa ahora, he conseguido lo que quería, HACER MIO A REI, SOLO MIO- Kai escucho y de nuevo estaba dispuesto a matar a Boris pero Mijail oyó sus pasos y cerro la puerta oportunamente.

-Será mejor que pidas algún cambio por que la próxima vez que te vea será tu fin- sus ojos cambiaban de color.

-No te tengo miedo niña, y no tengo interés en cambiarme, LO OYES REI, ESTARE SIEMPRE JUNTO ATI COMO SIEMPRRE LO HAZ QUERIDO, COMO LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE NOS CONOCIMOS, COMO LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE LO HICIMOS HACE CINCO AÑOS, ¡ahu!- Mijail le había dado otro golpe.

Cuando Kai oyó lo último que decía Boris, se lleno de dudas: ¿Cómo es que dijo que se conocían antes? Si por lo que sabía la primera vez que se conocieron fue en un encuentro hace un año- lo conoces de antes, ¿verdad, lo conoces y no me lo dijiste nada- estaba cegado por los celos y por la duda, no le importo que su compañero estuviera herido- DESPIERTA- sacudió muy agresivamente a Rei y consiguió despertarlo- MALDITO, TU Y BORIS SON UNOS MALDITOS, ME ENGAÑASTE, TU YA LO CONOCIAS DE ANTES Y TE ACOSTATE CON EL.

-¿De que…? ¿…hablas…? ¿…Kai, él… me obligo, yo no quise hacerlo- sus palabras eran sinceras pero Kai no le creyó, lo único que pudo hacer es golpear a Rei, este se enojo y con mucho esfuerzo se levanto y salio del cuarto acompañado por Mijail.

-como es posible que desconfíes de aquel a quien alguna vez le dijiste que lo amabas- sale dejando a Kai pensando. Takao hace lo mismo por temor a que lo golpearan.

-¿Yo amarlo, ¿Cómo puedo amar a alguien como el?- estaba lleno de rabia y de nuevo se sentía humillado, su vista se nublo y aún más cuando empezó a llorar, era la primera vez que lloraba por alguien- Humillado de nuevo por ese bastardo, si alguna vez te perdone Rei ya no volveré a hacerlo.

-¡¡KAI!- Mijail acababa de entrar- ERES UN IMBECIL KAI- estaba enojada por la actitud de su amigo.

-¿QUE TE PASA?

-Eres tan idiota como para creerte el cuento de Boris, ¿Cómo puedes saber si lo que te dijo fue verdad?-

-¿y como puedes saber si es mentira?

-y aunque lo fuera, no tuviste por que golpearlo, el no te traiciono, jamás tuvieron algo.

-Pero yo lo amaba.

-No lo amabas, lo amas, sino, no te dolería, no estarías cegado por la duda y por el odio, pero tu comportamiento no es justificable- regaño a su compañero

-¿tu que harías si una vez encontraras a Takao junto con Max?

-Nada, solo pensaría que jamás hice algo para que Kinomiya se fijara en mi- lo que verdaderamente haría sería es que mataría a Max y golpearía a Takao -, pero ese no es tu caso, tu mismo los viste, viste a Rei, estaba desmallado por el esfuerzo que seguramente realizo al querer quitarse a Boris de encima, pero tu orgullo no te deja ver la verdad.

-El me engaño, ese es la verdad- empezó a llorar de nuevo.

-Por favor Kai- se acerco a el y le limpio las lagrimas- ya te dije que si quieres solucionar algo debes hablar. No creas solamente lo que vez, lo que oyes o solamente lo que crees, debes tener en cuenta que hay otras maneras de conocer la verdad- me voy, estaré fuera con Takao y Max, Rei esta descansando en mi cuarto, si quieres hablar.

-Lo que necesito es planear la venganza que deje pendiente.

-Como quieras- al salir y dirigirse casi a la entrada de la mansión se encuentra con una sorpresa: Takao esta ahí, recargado sobre la pared pero también está Max, besando al otro apasionadamente. Sus impulsos fueron controlados y para no cometer el mismo error que Kai, se va y vuelve con su compañero- Esta bien te ayudare a planear nuestro plan.

CONTINUARA

¡¡HOLA!

COMO LES DIJE, SI NO ESTABAN DOS CAPITULOS POR LO MENOS UNO, ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO Y QUE SIEMPRE ESPEREN CON ANSIAS MI HISTORIA.

LA VERDAD NO SE HASTA DONDE EXTENDERLA, CREO QUE SOLO SERAN DIEZ. GRACIAS POS SUS COMENTARIOS, ESPERO QUE NO LES AYA MOLESTADO EL QUE HUBIERA CAMBIADO EL CURSO DE LA HISTORIA


	6. LA VIOLACION

UN ANGEL

6- LA VIOLACION

Por Yuki Eiri

Antes de que el torneo se llevara a cabo, todos se preparaban para la fiesta de disfraces que se llevaría a cabo en dos días.

Todos, a excepción de Kai y Mijail (tan antipáticos como siempre) (¿Qué dijiste?) (Nada, Mijail, nada) (Más te vale ¬¬), estaban muy felices preparando sus disfraces con el tema de un imperio.

Takao iría de: sirviente.

Max: rey malo.

Mijail: príncipe (sin comentarios ------)

Kai: otro príncipe (uy, sí, mi príncipe. Eso dirían todas ustedes, pero yo no)

Rei: una princesa.

Emili: una bella princesa.

Michael: caballero.

Yury: un simple encapuchado.

Boris: como zeus.

El plan de Kai y Mijail podría ser llevado acabo en ese baile, pues como todos irían con mascaras sería difícil que supieran quien es cada uno. Pero Yury se unió al plan a escondidas, pues estimaba mucho a Rei -y eso porque alguna vez tuvo la oportunidad de tratarlo- y no permitiría que alguien como Boris lo lastimara, así que decidió hacer lo mismo con el.

El día del baile, y por alguna razón inexplicable, Rei supo quien era Boris y trato de evitarlo pero este insistió mucho hasta que lo llevo a una parte alejada de la sala- donde se llevaba a cabo el festejo- Boris obligaba Rei a entregársele, ahora nadie podía ayudarlo. Pero en ese momento un príncipe llegó a rescatar a la princesa en desgracia.

-Kai- Rei se dio cuenta de la presencia de Kai- Kai ayúdame, por favor- suplicaba

-Umm- entre abrió los ojos y miro a Rei, no hizo caso pero paso entre Rei y Boris- quítate albino, me estorbas- gracias a su pequeña ayuda pudo separar a Rei de Boris.

-Gracias, kaito- sonrio y aprovechando la distracción de el albino le dio un rodillazo entre las piernas y Boris cayo retorciéndose de dolor.

-Yo no soy nada tuyo, así que no me llames así- Kai furioso siguió su camino.

-¿Qué?- Rei se acerco a Kai- ¿todavía sigues dudando de mi, ya te dije que Boris me…me violo- esas ultimas palabras se oyeron muy débiles y temblorosas, tanto que estuvieron apunto de llegar al corazón de Kai.

-Que bien mientes, Rei, estuve apunto de caer en tu trampa- sonríe con sarcasmo y volteo hacia Rei- pero no soy tan estúpido¿sabes?- acorrala a Rei contra la pared- lo que me hiciste jamás te lo perdonare- insinuó que quería darle un beso, pero se resistió, sin embargo Rei no se pudo contener y lo beso. Kai corresponde su beso pero por muy poco tiempo, pues enseguida arrebato los labios de Rei de los suyos- no vuelvas a hacer eso o te juro que no responderé- lo avienta contra la pared.

-susurro algo que solo Kai escuchó y una lagrima callo de sus ojos- siempre lo haré, Kai.

-Por dios, no me hagas Rei (No, te hizo llorar)- en ese momento Yury pasaba por ahí.

-¡Boris¿Qué te paso?- lo ayudo a levantarse y lo llevo a un cuarto junto al pasillo. Mientras veía como Kai y Rei se daban la espalda. Al entrar a la habitación cerro la puerta con llave, cosa que a Boris le dio mala espina- ahora dime qué te paso.

-Estuve a punto de violar a Rei, pero por la culpa de Kai no pude hacerlo- dijo con malicia

-Enserio, vaya, Boris has sido muy malo con mi amigo Rei y eso no te lo voy a perdonar- se acercaba más y más a Boris.

-¿Qué?- el miedo por primera vez vino a el.

Mientras tanto en la fiesta…

-Mijail, espera- Takao llevaba horas tratando de hablar con ella.

--Ahora qué quieres, criado (aludiendo a su vestimenta)- no quería hablar con el- lárgate.

-Espera, necesito hablar con tigo- al fin logro alcanzarla, la tomo del brazo, pero eso solo sirvió para llevarse un fuerte puñetazo- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-…- se quedo callada, pero después de un momento siguió caminando.

-Ahora yo qué le hice- se quejaba en el suelo.

Mientras tanto con Boris y Yury…

-¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?- Boris, el rey de la tortura y de miedo, estaba siendo traicionado por aquellas emociones que generalmente generaba en los demás. Y es que la mirada del pelirrojo se tornaba muy macabra.

-Ya veras, por haber lastimado a mi amigo te tocará un castigo- se acercaba más y más al albino, hasta tirarlo en la cama.

-Déjame¿Qué pretendes?- estaba muy asustado pero no quería demostrarlo.

-No te preocupes, no te dolerá, bueno, sólo si te portas bien- aprovechando que su compañero de equipo se encontraba sobre la cama, se monto en el y empezó a desvestirlo y a acariciar su cuerpo, Boris empezó a gemir y el otro rió- vaya todavía ni te hago nada y ya estas excitado.

-Maldito déjame ya¿Qué me haces?

-¿tu que crees?- sonrió- ojo por ojo y diente por diente- embozó una sonrisa rencorosa y los ojos de Boris demostraban temor por lo que ocurriría, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, el ciborn era más fuerte que el. Ahora solo pasaría lo que tenía que pasar.

De nuevo con Rei…

-Maldito Kai, el no comprende, pero no me dejare dominar por el fénix. Lo vencí una vez y lo volveré a hacer en el torneo, dentro de unos días más, pero por ahora tendré que averiguar que tiene que ver con Mijail- estaba dispuesto ir al cuarto de Kai cuando el estomago le reclamo- pensándolo bien, comeré un poco antes.

De regreso con el ciborn y el albino…

-No puedo creer que no te defiendas- el albino ya estaba totalmente desvestido y a la merced de Yury, cosa que esté ultimo deseaba desde hace tiempo- me parece aburrido.

-has lo que tengas que hacer, no tengo forma de defenderme- el temor todavía no abandonaba sus ojos, pero el rencor llegó de repente.

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió por la respuesta del blanco, realmente no se la esperaba- ¿seguro esa es tu razón¿no será que estas enamorado de mi?- sonrió.

-Por favor, ciborn- sus ojos volvieron a tener ese mismo temple se siempre pero solo por un momento- yo no puedo amar a nadie…

-Eso mismo decía yo- interrumpió- pero te advierto que no seré blando con tigo, lo que hiciste es algo imperdonable- sonrió y lo beso.

CONTINURARA ………

LAMENTO HABERME TARDADO DEMASIADO PERO LA ESCUELA ME AGOBIA Y NO ME DEJA TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR, LES JURO QUE YA NO VOLVERA A PASAR.

GRACIAS POR SIGUIR PENDIENTES DE MI FIC, Y UN AGRADECIMIENTO A LA COMPAÑERA Alexia Hiwatari PORQUE SIN ELLA NO SERIA POSIBLE QUE SIGUIERA CON ESTA HISTIRIA. GRACIAS POR ESPERAR A QUE ACTUALISE Y POR CONTESTAR LA PREGUNTAS QUE LES PUSE.

SIN MAS QUE DECIR, ME DESPIDO


	7. EL CASTIGO

UN ANGEL

7-EL CASTIGO.

Por: Yuki Eiri かいん

-Cómo se atreve a pegarme, yo no le hice nada- Takao se quejaba por el golpe recibido por parte de Mijail-¿Por qué no entiende, es igual a Kai…- caminaba tranquilamente cuando algo lo interrumpió- _¡OH! no es Max._

-Hola, mi Takao, que casualidad que te encuentre por estos alrededores- sonreía de una manera muy inocente, esa que a todos les gusta.

-¡oye, ¿Quien te crees que eres para decir que soy "tu" Takao?- su tono sonaba cruel, pues no le gustaba que la gente se sintiera dueño de el, sin embargo deseaba que otra persona lo fuera- ¿Qué demonios quieres?

-Hn- sólo se limito a sonreír, y después de unos segundos se acerco a Takao y como Boris hizo con Rei, lo obligo a desnudarse (aunque no lo consiguió) y a decirle que lo amaba- Dilo- le ordenaba.

-¿Estas loco, jamás diré algo como eso, suéltame.

-No lo haré hasta que me digas que me amas y te ruegues que te haga mío- desde hace un momento se encontraba abrazando a Takao, pero fuertemente que pareciera que lo quiere matar- ¡DILO!

-¡AHH, SUÉLTAME, AYÚDENME- el pobre ya estaba apunto de desmayarse por la falta de aire, pero en ese momento llegó su salvación. En ese instante Mijail pasaba por ahí y oyó los gritos irritantes de Takao.

-Lo he estado buscando por todas partes, "mi señor"- Mijail dijo con un tono sarcástico las últimas palabras, que ni ella creyó, a Max.

-¿Qué?- Max volteo y se llevo una decepción pues sus planes habían sido, de nuevo, estropeados por la rusa- Tú de nuevo, ¿Qué quieres?

-No creo que sea prudente que el gran rey se mezcle con un criado como aquel- se acercaba a Takao y miraba con desprecio y cierta burla a Max.

-No te metas en mis asuntos, "príncipe"- le ordenaba el rey malo (Max) al príncipe (Mijail)- ¡Ahora lárgate!

-Pero mi señor no debería ensuciar sus reales manos tocando el cuerpo de un pobretón como aquel, mejor- se acerco más a Takao y empezó a acariciar su cuerpo, para ser más exactos, el abdomen- lo hago yo por usted. Usted es tan puro y tan inocente, y no se me hace justo que salga perjudicado- en su rostro se veían expresiones inocentes parecidas a la de un cachorrito- _inocente, si como no, si no eres más que un pobre niño idiota que cree que todo mundo te quiere. Ja, que lastima me das, pobre tonto._

-Deja de tocarlo así- con un golpe retira las manos de Mijail del cuerpo de su Takao-tus manos tampoco deberían ser manchadas con el sudor de un simple sirviente- su tono se torna más amable- me arriesgare por ti, para que cuando este sudando y gimiendo de placer debajo mío, no tengas que soportar el olor del líquido blanco que derramara cuando ya no pueda contenerse del placer- sin darse cuenta ya estaban entrando en un juego peligroso de palabras y si alguien no los detenían podrían irse a los golpes.

-No se preocupe majestad, yo lo haré por usted- empezó a sonreír con rencor y estaba dispuesta a golpear en cualquier momento al rubio- tengo más capacidad que tú, Max.

-¿Cómo te atreves, maldita rusa- estaban apunto de golpearse cuando Takao los interrumpió. Takao ya estaba mirando con desesperación y miedo a los dos, que lo único que se le ocurrió fue gritar:

-¡OIGAN USTEDES DOS, YO NO SOY CRIADO DE NADIE PORQUE NO ME DEJAN EMPAZ Y SON USTEDES LOS QUE GIRTEN Y GIMAN DE PLACER- les dio las espalda y se fue muy enojado.

-¡Ahgg, yo hacerlo con ese/a- Max y Mijail se quejaron al mismo tiempo. Se vieron con una cara muy fea y se fue cada quien por su lado corriendo hacia el baño más cercano para quitarse esa sensación de asco…

-Eso mismo decía yo, Boris- Yury se encontraba arriba de Boris, que estaba apunto de ser violado.

-No me interesa en lo más mínimo a quien "ames", imbecil- desnudo, decía con odio.

-¿De verdad no te interesa saber quien es el dueño de mi corazón?

-NO.

-Ni siquiera sospechas quién es- se acercaba más y más a los labios del albino.

-No, tarado y no te acerques más a mi. Es mas, cambie de opinión déjame ir. Ya no quiero estar aquí- trato con todas sus fuerzas librarse, alcanzo a golpearlo y tuvo un camino libre, pero el cyborn alcanzo a agarrarlo por el brazo y l o azoto en el suelo para volver a montarse en él de nuevo.

-Lo siento, pero ya no puedes cambiar de parecer. Ahora serás todo mío y pagaras caro lo que le hiciste a mi amigo- su tono de voz, juguetón, cambio por uno más rencoroso y frívolo y seco, mientras se limpiaba la sangre por el golpe que recibió.

-¿Por qué te interesas tanto por ese gato?- pregunto muy confundido, si al igual que él, conoció al neko en las mismas circunstancias.

-Porque es mi amigo- sonrió.

-¡AHH!- con un movimiento rápido y brusco por parte de Yury, Boris fue penetrado con las misma fuerza que el lo hizo con Rei- Maldito, déjame me lastimas.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo, si tú no le diste oportunidad a Rei de suplicar siquiera- su rostro tomo más expresiones malditas que asustarían a cualquiera y con más rencor penetro con más fuerza a Boris.

-DÉJAME… AHORA… DEJAME… ¡AHH!- por ser penetrado de esa manera, Yury le saco sangre, igual que el hizo con Rei. De sus ojos se asomaron unas pequeñas lágrimas- MALDITOOO…

-Espero que lo ayas disfrutad0, mi bello albino- después de unos minutos, de tormento para Boris, pero de satisfacción para Yury, terminaron. Boris se encontraba viendo hacia el infinito y con lágrimas en los ojos, recostado sobre el suelo en forma de feto- No llores porque esto te l0 has ganado tú solo. Será mejor que te vistas porque este cuarto es de Mijail y te irá peor si te encuentra aquí- se levanta, se cambia y sale del cuarto, dejando a Boris lamentándose por su dolor y por la humillación. Su rostro reflejaba muchos sentimientos: odio, vergüenza, dolor, locura.

-Maldito- fue lo único que dijo…

-¿Por qué eres tan orgulloso Kai?-Rei se encontraba en el comedor (completamente solo), devorando la comida- pero no importa, debo prepararme para vencerte de nuevo. Y cuando llegue el torneo me suplicaras para que te deje escapar del tormento que te haré pasar. Pero aun así eres la persona más importante en mi vida.

Aunque no me creas, aunque pienses que soy lo peor que te ha pasado, aun así y no me importa que no me creas, tratare de demostrarte que puedo ser igual a ti, o incluso mejor que tú. No sabes como me gustaría hacerte pagar por tu cobardía, por no haberme creído, pero no puedo por lo que ya sabes y no quieres aceptar: te amo. Y no es justo lo que me haces, alejarme de ti, no es justo, pero supongo que sólo así se descubrirá si realmente me amas, como yo lo hago- se puso triste.

-Kon, ¿Qué haces aquí tan sólo?- Yury se acercaba, sudando y con la playera de su disfraz abierta.

-Yury, nada solo como algo, y tú- se da cuenta del estado de su amigo- ¿Qué te paso?

-Nada sólo vengo de ejecutar el castigo de alguien que se porto muy mal con mi mejor amigo.- tomo un pedazo de carne que había en la mesa y se va.

-¿Con tú mejor amigo, pues si yo lo soy, pero nadie me ha hecho nada…- recordó y vino a su mente el momento en que su cuerpo fue tomado a la fuerza- Boris, Yury ha castigado a Boris por lo que me hizo. Gracias amigo.

Se encontraba feliz porque Yury le había demostrado cariño, pero no duro mucho porque en ese instante Kai entraba a la cocina para comer algo, y cuando vio a Rei dijo:

-Pensé que en el comedor no iba a encontrar porquerías como en el demás edificio- con rostro de repulsión en su cara- pero l a suerte no dura para siempre- se sentó en la misma mesa que Rei pero enfrente de él.

-Agg, el principito ya se vino a quejar- dijo en el mismo tono.

-…-

-Oye, Hiwatari- después de unos minutos, se le ocurrió decir-¿Por qué eres tan cobarde?- al preguntar eso, logró sacar de su estado mental a bicolor y captar su atención.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Sí, ¿Por qué no aceptas que te equivocas?

-¿equivocarme, ha- sonrió- yo nunca lo hago.

-¡Ah sí, entonces porque no crees todo lo que yo te digo. Sabes que yo tengo la razón, y que el culpable fue Boris. No sabes como me siento.

-Sí, sí lo sé-su mirada se centro en Rei y mostró facciones de odio-. Tu alma está llena de satisfacción por haberme engañado, por ver mi cara llena de coraje, por eso- se levanto de su asiento, dio la vuelta a la mesa y se acerco a Rei. Agacho su cabeza hasta la altura del otro, se acerco demasiado y Rei se sintió muy nervioso- te odio tanto- acerco mas sus labios a los de Rei y lo beso, después lo tiro al suelo y con suavidad empezó a acariciar su cuerpo, a besarlo. Para él ese momento representaba algo único, y para Rei significaba que por fin había hecho que el joven bicolor le creyera. Pero desafortunadamente no duró tanto: -pero- se levanto- no creas que con tu cara de inocente vas a convencerme, y levántate de ahí porque no es correcto que te tires en el suelo como si fueras un loco- camina a la salida del comedor y deja a Rei lamentándose el haber sucumbido ante los encantos del que mas amaba: Kai.

-¿Por qué, Kai, ¿Por qué?- líquido calido salio de las mejillas de Rei.

CONTINUARA….

HOLA DE NUEVO ESPERO QUE TODAVIA LES ESTE GUSTANDO MI HISTORIA. SI M ETARDO, POR FAVOR NO SE OLVIDEN DE MI, TRABAJO MUCHO PERO LES PROMETO QUE NO DEJARE ESTA HISTORIA INCONCLUSA.

POR FAVOR NO ME OLVIDEN


	8. LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE TE VI

UN ANGEL

8-LA PRIMERA VEZ

QUE TE VI

Por: Yuki Eiri かいん

-¿Por qué?- Rei seguía llorando después de lo sucedido con Kai, cuando afortunadamente, la primera que entro al comedor fue Mariah- ¡Mariah!

-¿Rei?- se asusto al ver a su compañero así- ¿Qué haces ahí? Levántate¿Por qué estas llorando¿Qué te paso?- ayuda a su compañero a levantarse y siente- Dime¿Qué fue lo que te paso?- Rei estaba apunto de hablar cuando más personas llegaron al comedor.

-No quiero hablar aquí, vamonos por favor- estaba llorando todavía y no podía contenerse.

-Claro- se van al cuarto de Mariah- ahora dime que te pasa.

-sniff, sniff. Yo…Kai…el…- volvió a llorar y no pudo hablar.

-¿Kai?- se enojo al momento de oír aquel nombre- ¿Qué te hizo ese bastardo?- se paro de la silla y estaba apunto de ir a reclamarle pero Rei la detuvo- Rei.

-No, por favor, no vayas. Tu sabes cual es el problema, no?- tenia una cara llena de profunda tristeza. ¿Quien no lo tendría al saber que la persona que amas sólo te utiliza¿Quien no lloraría amargamente cuando te das cuenta de que por más que intentes, ya no podrás hacerle regresar¿Quien a su corazón no llegaría una eterna melancolía¿Quién?

-¡Claro!- afirmo- por eso voy a reclamarle. ¿Es tan estúpido para no ver la verdad?- grito. Verdaderamente estaba enfadada. Aquel hombre había dañado el corazón de su mejor amigo, que si bien lo amaba, no iba a permitir que nadie le quitara su felicidad.

Saben que se siente al defender a tu hermano/a. que se siente al ver la tortura hacia un ser vivo, lo saben. Pues eso es lo que sentía en ese momento.

-No lo sé, pero por favor no me dejes sólo- empezó a llorar otra vez.

-Rei- empezó a llorar también pues no soportaba verlo sufrir.

-¡Kai¡Kai!- Mijail, después de haberse peleado con Max, perseguía a su compañero para exigir explicaciones- espera.

-¿Qué quieres?- se detuvo en el lago del jardín.

-¿No te cansa de torturar a Rei?

-¿Viste lo que hice?

-Si- afirmo.

-¿Por qué tiene que andar metiéndote en lo que no te importa?- alzo más la voz.

-Te aprovechas del amor que el otro siente por ti para así manejarlo a tu conveniencia.

¿No sabes lo que se siente ser rechazado, no sabes lo que es que se burlen de ti?- alzo también la voz.

-¿Y desde cuando conoces esos sentimientos?- rió.

-No lo sé, no los conozco y no me importa. Y ahora sólo contéstame una cosa. Tomo una actitud seria, viendo hacia la dirección de la luna que se reflejaba en el agua del lago.

-¿Qué?- fastidiado.

-¿Por qué te enamoraste de él?- se acerco al lago y se sentó junto a Kai.

-¿Eh¿Qué quieres decir?

-Siéntate- hablo sin verlo y observando el movimiento del agua.

Se sentó- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- evadiendo el tema.

-Respóndeme¿Por qué te enamoraste de él?

-Yo…bueno…- sus mejillas tomaron un tono rosado pero en sus ojos se demostrabas tristeza.

-¿Lo hiciste la primera vez que lo viste?- sonrió como si ya supiera la respuesta.

-Si

-Y dime¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que lo viste y que sentiste al verlo y convivir con él?

--Después de que me derroto…- en el lago se proyecto la imagen de las eliminatorias para los representantes de Japón.

Después del año que me derroto, paso otro más y justo en ese año se llevaría una vez más el torneo regional de beyblade- en el que yo competiría. Entre y pude llegar a la semifinal (por favor como si hubiera sido un motivo de éxito cuando estuviste rodeado de tarados- intervino Mijail) pero cuando se llevo la eliminatoria del equipo D (ya no recuerdo muy bien cual era :P) él apareció con un aire de majestuosidad como invitado del señor Dikenson. Fácilmente logro deshacerse de sus contrincantes y pasar a las semifinales. Primero tuve sospechas de que era él, pero cuando lo anunciaron como ganador lo confirme; era él, realmente era Rei Kon, el chino que hace un año me había derrotado. Era el mejor momento para mi venganza y tendría que pasar a las finales y el también tendría que conseguirlo, confiaba en que le ganara al infantil de Takao pero no fue así y a mi me toco pelear con él, "estupido Takao".

Anunciaron que Rei y yo tendríamos que trabajar como equipo, que tontería òó mmm… después sin pensarlo me fui interesando más en él y no pude evitar saber todo lo relacionado con él. Pero¿Cómo era posible que sintiera una estupidez como esa? Yo el frío Kai estaba sintiendo una sensación extraña y la verdad eso no me gustaba nada, así que decidí salir a caminar después de que nos instaláramos en un hotel de china. Los imbeciles de mi equipo se preocuparon por mi y salieron a buscarme, pero se perdieron y en el lugar de encontrarme a mi, se encontraron y enfrentaron con un tarado que queriendo entrar al equipo de los White Tigers tenía que derrotar a Rei, pero Takao lo derroto. Y después de lo que paso, llegó esa chica malcriada: Mariah. Estúpida niña. Le hablo a Rei, a mi compañero y se marcho. Poco después me entere de que él y "esa" se vieron y se contaron muchas cosas, se abrazaron¡yo los vi! Y sentí algo extraño en mi corazón, un extraño sentimiento. Medite muchas veces pero sin obtener respuesta.

Pero en la final de beyblade, cuando Rei se enfrento con Boris y este ultimo lo lastimo gravemente, la respuesta llegó a mi cabeza…y a mi corazón…. No quise aceptarlo, pero esa era la realidad y no podía evitarla: lo amaba así que les pedí los demás que me dejaran a solas con él para platicar, y se lo dije: "TE AMO". El me dijo l mismo y nos besamos pero sólo fue por el impulso de querer tenerlo junto a mí y sólo para mí. No soportaría que alguien más se fijara en el. Después del torneo me le declare formalmente y el me dijo que sí pero lamentablemente los celos pronto llegaron a mí, cuando en una fiesta otro hombre se le acerco y muy seductor empezó a coquetearle, no lo pude soportar y me abalance sobre el extraño y golpee hasta cansarme, Rei trato de detenerme y fue ahí cuando no pude más y le grite: - te gusta ¿verdad, por eso lo defiendes. Si tanto te gusta por que no te vas con él me dejas a mi solo. Nos enojamos, el trato de hablar con migo después y hasta trajo a aquel chico para que me pidiera disculpas, y pensé (¿piensas?): si tuviera algo que ver con Rei, no sería tan estupido como para venir y disculparse. Y así se soluciono el primer problema pero lo mejor era que calmara mis sentimientos y lo aleje de mí hasta hace tres semanas, cuando le volví a decir que lo amaba y él de nuevo me correspondió. Pero cuando lo vi con Boris, no pude evitar sentir de nuevo esos celos inútiles.

-Esa es la historia¿contenta?- suspiro.

-Claro¿Quién no? Sonrió, se levanto y dijo: - espérame aquí con los ojos cerrados y no quiero que los abras- se va con dirección al salón.

-¿Y ahora que vas a hacer?

-Ya llegue, pero todavía no abras lo ojos- después de tres minutos regreso con una sorpresa para Kai- y dime la primera, pero en verdad, la primera vez, que lo viste que paso por tu mente- coloco a la sorpresa junto a Kai.

-Si te refieres a la primera vez que e derroto, bueno yo pense, en el momento en que una rafaga de viento le quito la capucha que llevaba…_un bello ángel sea cruzado en mi camino ahora que no tienes que te cubra la cara puedo ver tu lindo rostro y el color de tu piel que a simple vista se ve demasiado suave. Tus cabellos que cuelgan de tu frente cubriendo solo una parte de esta, color negro azabache que igual que en tu coleta hay un listón rojo adornando tu frente. Y tus ojos color ámbar iguales a los de los gatos, muy salvajes pero a la vez tan cautivadores que han hecho que yo el niño frío me fijara en ti …_- en ese momento algo tomo la mano de Kai y cruzo sus dedos con los de él- Mijail, eso fue lo que pense. desde la primera vez que lo vi, me cautivo su belleza y no pude evitarlo- empezo a llorar- y no uedo evitar amarlo tanto, lo amo, soy un estupido, lo estraño y quisiera estar con el en estos momentos.

-Entonces repiteme una vez más lo que sientes porél- pidió alejandose, dejando a kai sólo con susorpresa.

-yo... YO LO AMO, TEAMO REI- grito como queriendo queRei lo escuchara y vaya que lo logro. La mano que lo sostenia lo aferro mása él.

-Yo también te amo Kai- la sorpresa había hablado.

-¡REI!

CONTINUARA…

DESPUES DE UNOS MESES POR FIN TENGO AQUI EL CAPITULO OCHO. DISCULPEN POR LA TARDANSA NO CREO QUE ME TARDE MAS DE AHORA EN ADELANTE.AHORA YO QUISIERA QUE ME PREGUNTARAN AMI COSAS DEL TEME QUE SEA.

GRACIAS POR SEGUIR CON MIGO.


	9. EL ANGEL Y EL DRAGON

CAPÍTULO 9

El Ángel y el Dragón

Por: Yuki Eiri

-¡Rei! –sin saber, Kai había dicho todo lo que sentía por Rei, enfrente de él, cosa que jamás haría. Rei era la sorpresa que Mijail le traía a su compañero. El corazón de Kai estaba nervioso, asustado y confundido, no hizo más que soltarse de la mano de Rei -¿Qué haces aquí? –volvió a sus estado de témpano de hielo.

-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? –sonrió confundido –Yo vengo a hablar contigo. –se acercó más a Kai. –Además Mijail dijo que seria bueno que habláramos. –sonrió de una manera que hizo que Kai se sonrojara.

-Yo... yo –el nerviosismo estaba por todo su cuerpo y estaba paralizado pues Rei había acercado mucho su rostro al de Kai a tal grado que parecía que se darían un beso. Y en ese momento no era tan privada la conversación.

-No deberías espiar a las parejas, Mijail –Mao le reclamaba que estuviera viendo esos momentos que sólo comparten dos. Mijail los estaba viendo desde lo alto de un balcón que se encontraba al final de todas las habitaciones del primer piso. –No es correcto.

-Lo correcto no me importa –con actitud fría y Mao se dio cuenta de algo.

-¿Sabes algo? –se encontraba un poquito enojada -Tu te pareces a Kai y no sólo en su actitud.

-¿en serio?- pregunt con antipatìa.

-Si no fuera por el color de tu pelo y porque eres mujer diria que eres su gemelo.

-Bueno...- se acerco a Mariah y le susurro algo al oido que no se pudo escuchar y lo unico que pudo verse fue la cara de sorpresa de la pelirosa. No podia creer lo que acababa de oir. Ella siempre habìa pensado lo contrario... y entonces eso significaba que había estado engañando a todos desde el principio..., pero noera un engaño pues los demás crelleron lo que quisieron.- confio en ti.

-¿es verdad?- predunto todavía sorprendida u Mijail afirmo con la cabeza- Pero todo tu me dice lo contrario. Pero¿que vas a hacer cuando Takao se entere?

-¿De que hablas?

-Tu sabes de qué hablo..."Pobre Takao"- penso- "se llevara una gran decepción,...¿ o no?" Todo el mundo sabe (y hasta tú) que Takao babea por ti cada vez que te ve pasar. Aun con tu actitud de "mirame pero no me toques", y nunca deja que Broocklyn se te acerque. se ve tan romantico y si lo vieras te darias cuenta de que te ama. jamas en nuestras vidas habiamos visto a Takao así, se comporta como un perrito.

Y esa era la verdad. Takao, desde la primera vez que vio aa la rusa, no podía esconder la admiración que le provoco. ese porte, esa elegancia, esos ojos, ese cuerpo, esas curvas (...y en la mente de takao de dibujaban inagenes sucias¡cochino!) (Ahora yo qué). pero en fin toda ella le gusto y esperaba llegar a algo más con ella.

-Pobre perrito, espera a que tú,su amo, le de su hueso por defenderte- agrago Mariah.

-¿Defenderme?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-Sí, cada vez que entras a tu cuarto, Broocklyn se acerca a tu puerta y trata de abrirla, pero Takao llega y casi igual que un jugador derriba a otro en el football americano, manda a volar a su "rival de amor" y le grita: "No te vuelvas a acercar a ella¿entendiste?", y entra a su cuarto enojado.

-Mmm... –estaba totalmente impresionada y sonrojada. Nunca había escuchado nada de gritos cuando entraba a su cuarto, además tenía el sueño pesado.

-Pero ¿y tú? –preguntó Mariah

-¿Yo¿Qué tengo que ver? No me importa en lo más mínimo lo que haga el tonto de Takao –respondió con un tono de voz severo.

-Tú lo quieres también ¿o no?

-. ...ôó - con una gota en la cabeza y con ojos de soslayo gritó (después de un minuto de silencio). - ¡ESTAS LOCA¿CÓMO PODRÍA YO QUERER A ESE IDIOTA INFANTIL? Además no estamos hablando de eso – sobreponiéndose y respirando con dificultad, en verdad gasto muchas energías.

-¿En... ton... ces?- el grito de Mijail casi la dejo sorda.

-Dime cómo es que Yury conoce a Rei¿Por qué lo defiende tanto?

-De eso sí puedo hablarte, pero por favor –mirando con nerviosismo a Mijail –deja de apuntarme con tu blade.

-Lo siento –inconscientemente, y tras el enojo que le fue provocado por esa gran mentira o verdad, saco su blade y apunto a Maraih como si fuera un enemigo.

-Hace tiempo, cuando Max, Takao, Kai y Rei formaban el equipo BladeBreackers y pelearon en la final contra Yury y ganaron ¿lo recuerdas? (Sí, no tengo el cerebro tan pequeño ¬¬).Pues después de eso, y como Kai vivía en Rusia y sus compañeros de equipo lo visitaban frecuentemente, un día llego Yury a la mansión Hiwatari y se presento formalmente. Cuando vio a Rei (y por primera vez no como enemigo) quedo cautivado por su belleza y empezó a apreciarlo más hasta que le contó sus sentimientos. Obviamente Rei le dijo que amaba a Kai y que sólo podían ser amigos. Yury lo aceptó de buena gana y le juró que lo protegería de quien fuera y castigaría doble a quien se atreviera a tocarlo. Después de eso se volvieron buenos amigos. Y cuando hable con él, hace unos momentos, me dijo que Yury había hecho pagar a Boris. –su rostro se torno sombrío –pero temo que ya no servirán de nada los sentimientos de Yury.

-Bueno. Fue interesante platicar contigo. Pero en este momento sólo quiero descansar. Adiós. –Se retiro dejando a Maraih recargada sobre el balcón mirando a las estrellas melancólicamente. –Sin embargo me temo que alguien más interferirá en su relación.

Mientras tanto con Kai y Rei:

-Rei... yo

-Tu solicitaste hablar conmigo ¿no? –después de unos minutos de insistir e insistir en hablar, estaba llegando al limite de su tolerancia.

-Pero no sé que decirte –por fin sucumbió a los encantos de Rei (y quien no lo haría con esos ojos, con esos labios con ese todo de Rei), y tomo la mejilla del gato, este se sonrojo. Kai se acerco a Rei queriéndole dar un beso, estaban a pocos milímetros de lograrlo cuando...

-Kai –una persona extraña de la cual sólo se veía su silueta, salió delas sombras -¿qué crees que haces? –se acercaba muy amenazador.

-¡Jhonny! –rápidamente Kai se separo y se levanto dándole la espalda a Rei, volviendo a su actitud de siempre -¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-¿Cómo te atreves a engañarme de esa manera? –le reclamaba el pelirrojo de peinado de troll. –Creí que nuestra relación duraría siempre. TU ME LO PROMETISTE.

-¿Qué yo qué? –ese comentario le cayo como balde de agua fría -¡Estas loco! –por temor a que su amado lo creyera, le juró. –No es cierto lo que dice, Rei, tienes que creerme –pero la reacción no fue la esperada.

-No te preocupes -¿no te preocupes¿Qué clase de reacción es esa, pensaban Kai y Jhonny. Bueno, eso demostraba que en verdad amaba a Kai, y él se dio cuenta de eso.

Rei se levanto y se puso enfrente de Kai, desafiando a Jhonny -¡Tú, imbecil! Estas loco si crees que voy a dejar que Kai caiga en tus juegos.

-¿Qué? –levantó la furia del troll -¿Juegos? Tu estás loco. No es ningún juego. Kai¿ por qué no le dices la verdad?

-Eres un idiota mentiroso, yo jamás prometí algo como eso –el ambiente se tornaba pesado.

-¿Ves lo qué haces, gato? Por tu culpa él no quiere reconocerlo –de pronto se le ocurrió algo para enfurecer a Rei -¿Por qué dice qué no se ha acostado conmigo, si tu ya le has puesto el cuerno con el maniático de Boris? Así es, Kon. Toda la mansión lo sabe. Y ya hasta te llamamos "La perra de Boris" –Tanto Rei como Kai se enfurecieron muchísimo, y Kai estaba a punto de repartir algunos golpes, pero... ¡Oh sorpresa! Rei utilizó sus bellas manos y su fuerza interior para mandar a volar a Jhonny al fondo del lago con un golpe.

-¿Rei! – el bicolor no podía creer lo que había visto, pero era cierto –¿Tu hiciste eso?

-Claro, no iba a permitir que nuestra relación se arruinara –sonrió e hizo que Kai se sonrojara, pero la alegría se fue cuando Rei vio la cabeza de Jhonny salir del agua y se abalanzo contra él -¡Eres un maldito! –la pelea se desarrollo en el lago. El ruido del agua y de los golpes se escucho hasta la sala, donde se encontraba la mayoría de la gente, y los atrajo por curiosidad. –Me las pagaras.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí? –Mariah fue la primera en llegar, seguida de otros más.

-Rei ya deja de pelear -pero Rei no escuchaba hasta que los dos, Rei y Jhonny, se golpearon simultáneamente y cayeron inconscientes. Si alguien no los sacaba, podrían ahogarse -¡Rei! –gritó Kai y se lanzó al agua para poder salvarse, el agua estaba helada pero eso no le importo. Seguido de Kai, llegó Ralf (Robert) para rescatar a su amigo troll. Con mucho esfuerzo pudo sacar al gatito inconsciente para llevarlo a su habitación. El enojo por parte de Kai se hizo notar y nadie, incluso Mariah, pronuncio palabra.

Lo llevo a su habitación y ahí trato de calentarlo con aire caliente, con la chimenea del cuarto, pero no era suficiente. Así que sin su consentimiento (aunque no se lo podía pedir en ese momento) lo desvistió y le puso ropas secas. Después lo recostó en la cama y al lado de su amado. Pero el no despertaba...

-Rei, despierta...

Mientras tanto, Mijail dormía placenteramente en su cuarto, pero de pronto ruidos extraños se escucharon en su oreja izquierda. Ruidos o jadeos, pero eran terriblemente monstruosos, de pronto sintió, porque no se había atrevido a abrir los ojos, que un gran peso subía sobre ella y oyó una horrenda voz que le decía: "Serás mía" y ella enseguida captó de donde provenía, abrió los ojos y se llevo la sorpresa de su vida al descubrir que quien se encontraba encima de ella era nada más que "Broocklyn". Ella no tardo en reaccionar y luchó con todas sus fuerzas por tirar al pelinaranja y lo logró. La maricona rusa (ósea... ya saben quien) protestó y los insultos por parte de Mijail no llegaron tarde y con todas las fuerzas que tenía, y a pesar de estar un poco adormilada, gritó y golpeó:

-¿Quién te crees que eres para entrar a mi cuarto y tratar de violarme? –le dio una santa bofetada que le dejó toda la parte derecha de la cara roja.

-¿Tu quién crees que eres? No importa si no lo deseas, con que yo lo haga es más que suficiente. Así que déjate... –se acercaba muy amenazador, se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta y cuando estuvo justo enfrente¡zaz!... Un héroe legendario había llegado y con una patada voladora derribó la puerta y junto con ella a Broocklyn. Mijail muy complacida agradeció con un beso a su salvador... O eso es lo que hubiera deseado Takao, pero no. Ella no le agradeció, más bien le reclamó el que haya tirado su puerta y entrar sin permiso.

-Pero si yo te salve¿no deberías agradecerme? –el salvador de la rusa reclamaba un premio.

-Sí, como no. En tus sueños Kinomiya, ahora vete.

-¿Me llevo a Broocklyn? –preguntó triste y cabizbajo.

-No, tengo planes para él –Takao ya se iba cuando Mijail vio su expresión de tristeza y un remordimiento llegó a su corazón. -¡Agh! Por dios. Takao –lo llamó y de inmediato él se detuvo –Gra-gra... ci... as –el peliazul se puso contento pero lo disimuló.

-De nada –fue todo lo que dijo y salió de la habitación

Al día siguiente se escuchaba por todos los pasillos el rumor de que Rei Kon había caído en coma y Mijail fue a investigar con Kai -¿Es cierto? –preguntó a su compañero y él con profundo pesar lo afirmo. –Sí, el doctor dice que fue por el golpe que recibió por parte de Jhonny, él también esta en coma. –Al poco rato, Ralf (Robert), Enrique (Jan Carlo) y Oribie (Oliver, o como sea su verdadero nombre) pidieron disculpas a Kai por el incidente y rogaron que no tratara de hacerle daño a su amigo. Él accedió pero dijo que cuando despertara y se recuperara iba a golpearlo.

-Lo lamento. Pero no es bueno que estés tan deprimido. Te dejo solo. –Mijail se fue dejando a Kai con su dolor. Ella se dirigió a su cuarto a pensar, pero no sobre Rei, sino, sorprendentemente, sobre Takao; sobre como la había ayudado con Broocklyn y como se puso triste al ver que ella no le agradecía y al hacerlo, la reacción que tomó. Y si lo que decía Mariah era verdad entonces ya lo había demostrado, Mijail se sonrojó por completo al imaginarse una escena de ella y Takao... besándose. ¡Que asco! Dijo en silencio, pero durante todo el día no pudo quitarse de la cabeza esa imagen.

Mientras con Kai...

-Rei, despierta, por favor –Kai lloraba frente a su amado gato –No es posible que estés así.

Regresando con Mijail, mejor no, vamos con Takao.

-Me agradeció, creo que ya voy en buen camino. Dentro de diez días será el 14 de febrero y creo que será el mejor momento para decírselo.

ESTE CAPITULO ES MUY CHICO NO QUIERO QUE DEJEN DE LEER MI FIC Y AGRADESCO A QUIEN NO LA DEJADO DE LEER. LA ESCUELA ES UN DESASTRE AHORA Y MI COMPUTADORA NO SIRVE A SI QUE LE ESTOY PIDIENDO A MI AMIGA QUE TRANSCRIBA LOS CAPITULOS POR MI.

POR FAVOR NO DEJEN DE LEERLO


	10. REGALO DE SAN VALENTIN

UN ANGEL

10-REGALO DE SAN VALENTIN

Por Yuki Hino

Es el mes de febrero y Takao, Max, Broocklyn, Jan Carlo, Oliver y otros idiotas más preparaban sus regalos pues sólo faltaban 10 míseros días para que llegara el día esperado por muchos y odiado por otros: San Valentín. Los ilusos con corazón sensible estaban tan ilusionados ¡Pobres tontos! Mientras tanto Kai y Ralf se dolían por ver a esa persona especial en ese estado. Mucho les había costado el estar con ellos. Después de tantas angustias y celos, por fin estaban juntos. Pero Ralf no estaba junto a Jhonny como él quería. Por otra parte, Mijail pensaba en el tonto de Takao y seguía en su mente la imagen de un posible beso entre ella y Takao, pero no dejaba a un lado el problema de Rei.

-Pobre Kai. Espero que el gato salga del coma y también Jhonny; es un idiota pero nadie se merece eso. Ojalá y Kai no salga con la torpeza de golpear al escocés (Jhonny). No puedo saber como se siente, sin embargo puedo comprenderlo, perder a quien más quieres… como "él", era la única persona que logro sacarme una sonrisa- en ese momento Mijail recordó el rostro de aquella persona especial y sonrió- Sólo tú has hecho eso… gracias- pero esa sonrisa se volvió lagrimas- Ojalá nunca te hubieras ido, ojalá el estupido de Boris (el grande y viejo) no hubiera hecho experimentos contigo, ojalá estuvieras conmigo, ojalá nunca hubieras… muerto… Takao – pronto las pequeñas gotas de agua salada se volvieron ríos inmensos (o sea: se puso a llorar como jamás lo había hecho). Pero que gran sorpresa cuando alguien irrumpió en sus pensamientos.

-Siempre voy a estar contigo, Ángel negro.

Takao- una voz familiar para ella le hablo y volteo a verlo, pero cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que no era quien deseaba- ¡TÚ!

-Todavía no muero, pero si quieres me aviento de tu ventana. Seguro y muero- era Takao Kinomiya.

-¡Kinomiya! ¿Cómo te atreves a entrar en mi cuarto? Además no hablaba de ti tarado- estaba punto de tirarle todo lo que estuviera al alcance.

-Ese otro Takao, es alguien que tu apreciaste mucho, ¿no?- le dijo con un tono de voz melancólico. Ese no era el mejor momento pero trataría de hablar con ella seriamente.

-Eso es algo que no te importa, ¿Qué quieres?

-Hablar de ti y de mi, para que nos entendamos mejor, pues desde que nos conocimos no hemos hecho más que pelearnos- le respondió aun con actitud seria. Y era la primera vez que lo hacia.

-¿y que quieres que te diga?

-Respóndeme lo que te pregunte primero.

-Esta bien. Como no me importa lo que digas, te lo contaré. Yo estuve en la misma abadía que Kai. La estancia ahí era horrible y para mi fortuna conocí a un chico llamado, obviamente Takao. Gracias a él ya no me sentí tan sola ni asustada. Poco después, Boris se entero de que él me había cautivado y se lo llevo y se lo llevo para practicarle innumerables experimentos y en uno de ellos murió. ¿Contento? Ya te lo conté todo, así que déjame en paz- dicho eso se acomodo en su cama y le dio la espalda a Kinomiya y este comprendió que no era el mejor momento.

-Gracias- se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir le dijo:- Yo también perdí hace tiempo a alguien muy importante y cuando se fue, pensé (al igual que tú) que jamás volvería amar a alguien así, pero ya no lo creo. Buenas noches- salió y cerró la puerta con cuidado.

-Y tú me has ayudado a no creerlo- dijo y durmió.

Al día siguiente se empezaron los preparativos para la fiesta del día del amor y la amistad. Que seria más amor que amistad.

…

Al fin había llegado el esperado día, toda la mansión estaba como loca y para hacer más cursi el evento, se puso un servicio de envío de cartas y sólo los japoneses mandaron un chocolate en forma de corazón. Y adivinen quién fue la persona candidata para hacerla de cupido, pues nadie más que Mijail. De mala gana acepto, además de que le darían lo que quisieran (elementos de tortura para castigar a Broocklyn. Después de que aceptaron su proposición fue y le contó todo a Kai.

-Que bonito vestuario. Te queda perfecto- cuando Mijail fue a ver a Kai, lo hizo vestida de cupido: con sus alitas, una pequeña falda- short y una ombliguera.

-¿Crees que esto es divertido?- mientras Kai se burlaba, ella sólo se molestaba más y más.

-La verdad, sí. Y lo digo en serio, te queda muy bien- con ese comentario, Mijail se sonrojo- no creo que hay a demasiados inveciles que manden cartas y chocolatitos, o ¿si?

-Pues desafortunadamente sí los hay y para fastidiarte más te tengo una gran sorpresa- sacó del saco que llevaba una bolsa de mediano tamaño y se la dio a Kai.

-¿Qué es esto?

-¿Tu que crees? Son todos los estupidos chocolatitos y cartitas que te mandaron.

¿Y quién se supone que pudo haberme enviado esto?

-Pues te diré… fue Oliver, Jan Carlo (ellos dos solo como admiración, así que no te emociones) Julia, Raúl, Emily, una de las sirvientas, el chofer, El Rey (se coló no sé cómo) y (muchos nombres más) Mao.

-¿Mao?- eso le había causado mucha confusión. Mao enviándole un regalo de San Valentín… obviamente sería para reclamarle por lo de Rei, pero él no tenía la culpa, tal vez una parte pues no evito el que se haya peleado con peina do de troll.

-Te dejo. Ojalá Rei se recupere. Pero será mejor que descanses, así que ve y acuéstate en "tu" cuarto- Mijail jaló a Kai fuera de la recamara y lo llevo al suyo y ahí lo obligo a dormirse, no se fue hasta que lo viera dormir… después de una hora por fin se durmió- Bueno es tiempo de seguir con esta estupida tarea.

Siguió haciéndola de cupido y para su desgracia cada vez que alguien la veía le chiflaba o le mandaba un piropo (¿saben que es eso, verdad?). Ella estaba apunto de golpear a uno pero se contuvo. Prosiguió con su cometido. Se sorprendió que incluso el gruñón de Ralf recibiera tantas cartas.

Después de entregar regalos a los Majestics pasó por el pasillo don de

Se encontraba Rei y vio salir al doctor corriendo, ella lo detuvo y le pregunto por qué ese apuro.

-Es que el señor Kon (…) tengo que avisarle al señor Hiwatari.

-¡NO!-le dijo.

-¿no?- ¿Por qué impediría Mijail esa noticia.

-Que el lo averigüe. ¿Esta…?

-Sí.

-Bien, pero le advierto no decirle nada a Kai- dejo al doctor pero en dirección opuesta a la de Kai, y entro al cuarto- Rei…- salió después de un rato y siguió su camino. Al cabo de casi seis horas por fin consiguió entregar todo y no porque fueran muchas, sino porque a quien se los entregaba tenía que cantarles o recitarles un poema. Pero en fin, como a las seis de la tarde empezó la fiesta y todos iban disfrazados. Ni Kai ni Ralf estaban pues uno estaba dormido (¿todavía?) y el otro al pendiente de su amado compañero. Mijail para su desgracia tuvo que permanecer así con ese vestuario toda la noche, pero no le desagrado después de lo que le dijo ese idiota:

-Te vez muy bien así, Mijail.

-Búrlate si quieres, Kinomiya, porque mañana te las veras conmigo.

-En serio, no es burla. Me gusta- le dijo con una voz juguetona.

-¿El traje, pues entonces te lo regalo. Sólo deja que vaya a mi cuarto para quitármelo- empezó con sarcasmos.

-¡No! Sabes a que me refiero- le corrigió.

-No lo sé- y se dirigió a un lugar alejado de la fiesta y Takao la siguió- Por favor, Kinomiya…

-Kinomiya, Kinomiya, Kinomiya, Kinomiya… nunca me llamas por mi nombre. ¿Por qué será?

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió por el tono de voz empleo el idiota (¿otra vez con insultos?) (¡Aguántate, yo soy quien escribe)- ¿A que te refieres? ¿Por qué te me acercas tanto?

-Sé el porque no me llamas Takao- cada vez se acercaba más a Mijail hasta acorralarla entre la pared y sus manos y cuerpo. Acerco sus labios al cuello de cupido y empezó a seducirlo.

-Te advierto que si no me dejas yo…- no termino de decirle porque una extraña sensación vino a ella cuando Takao le rodeo la cintura y de nuevo beso su cuello.

-Es porque yo te recuerdo a el. Me parezco mucho, sólo que mi cabello no es negro, y por llevar el mismo nombre. Es por eso que me niegas.

-Eres… eres…- de nuevo fue interrumpida y en sus mejillas se vio un gran rubor.

-Pero ahora dime que sientes lo mismo que yo.

-Estas loco… yo…- y de nuevo fue interrumpida por Takao y esta vez con un beso… (Desde lejos un rubio los veía con desprecio)… que ella correspondió con gran pasión. El beso duro mucho tiempo pero el rubio llego a interrumpirlos.

-¿Qué crees que haces, Takao?- obviamente era Max el que había llegado y obviamente Mijail empezó con los golpes, comenzó con Takao pegándole en el estomago y diciéndole:- No vuelvas a besarme o te las veras conmigo, te lo cobrare muy caro- después se dirigió a Max- y tu pecoso quien te crees para interrumpir a los demás.

-¿Interrumpir, pero qué no era ella la que no quería- pensó muy confundido Takao.

-Maldita seas rusa- su odio hacia Mijail era muy grande y no dejaría a su adorado dragón en las manos de alguien como ella. Dentro de su maléfica cabecita se empezó a construir un malvado plan:- Además debes saber que a quien Takao beso por primera vez fue a mi, con la persona que primero hizo el amor fui yo, yo poseí a Takao antes que tu y eso no podrás cambiarlo.

Eso hirió el orgullo de la rusa, pues no iba a permitir que alguien se le adelantara en lo que fuera. Y con el orgullo herido, pero con la fortaleza para retarlo y recuperar su honor, se acerco al tarado y al igual que él, lo agarro de la cintura, coloco su mano en su mejilla y sus labios en los de él. Un gran y duradero beso hizo que el coraje se encendiera en Max y este por primera vez hizo algo que ningún hombre (y que lo fundamente) haría jamás: separo con agresividad a Mijail de su amado y con un golpe en la parte derecha de su rostro, la tiro al suelo. Que gran golpe resulto ese pues antes de que cayera al suelo ya había sangre en los labios de la rusa. Y para rematar el enojo de esta, le grito:

-Eres una perra mari macha. Que hombre se fijaría en ti si eres muy fea, pareces hombre. Eres un monstruo. Nunca lograras tener el cariño de Takao, nunca tendrás su cuerpo, nunca se entregará a ti. Nunca, nunca… NUNCA- a eso, Mijail se levanto- sus ojos se nublaron-, se acerco a Max, se quedo mirándolo fijamente e inesperadamente le dio un golpe en el estomago y cuando se hubo inclinado agarro su cabeza y le dio un rodillazo que lo envió al suelo. Después lo levanto – mientras Takao observaba impotente, y es que eso le había impresionado tanto: el que Max golpeará a una mujer; que Mijail se levantara serenamente y en un segundo esa serenidad se convirtió en fuerza. En sus ojos no se reflejaba ningún sentimiento-. Cuando levanto a Max, Mijail lo sostuvo por la camisa se su traje y le dijo con voz tranquila:

-Nunca lograré tener su cariño; tendré su pasión y amor. Nunca tendré su cuerpo; tendré su alma y corazón. Y sí, se entregara a mi, y yo a él…- que palabras tan magnificas habían escuchado los oídos de Takao salir de los labios de aquel ángel. Por fin estaba admitiendo que también lo quería como él a ella. Por fin había escuchado lo que siempre soñó. Por fin. Y su corazón latió más fuerte que nunca pero no lo expreso- … y me recibirá con los brazos abiertos, porque el me ama como yo…- "Dilo, dilo", se repetía esa en la mente de Takao, "Dilo y sólo así seré tuyo", repetía-… como yo lo amo a él- dicho eso lanzo a Max contra la pared y lo dejo ahí con un shock mientras ella se dirigía a su cuarto. Takao también estaba pasmado, pero poco a poco se fue recuperando y fue siguiendo a Mijail.

Max sólo estaba inmóvil con los ojos muy abiertos, de pronto de sus ojos salieron lágrimas y los apretó más fuerte que nunca.

Mientras, seguía la fiesta y nadie se dio cuenta de lo que sucedió. Aunque una vez, Julia y Raúl vieron de reojo pero no le dieron importancia y siguieron bailando.

Mijail camino hacia el cuarto de Rei, cuando al pasar por el de Jhonny oyó un grito de alegría, parecía ser Ralf. Ella entro para ver que provocaba aquel júbilo.

-¿Qué pasa, Ralf, ¿Por qué te pones alegre?- pregunto, pero él seguía privado con su alegría, hasta que otra voz le respondió.

-Yo tampoco sé. Sólo porque dije su nombre se puso así- era "peinado de troll" que ya había despertado del coma y Ralf por aquel sentimiento que el tenía no pudo evitar hacer lo que hizo:

Cuando Mijail iba a felicitar a Jhonny por su despertar, Ralf se lanzo contra el pelirrojo y este gritaba, no podía respirar y se puso todo rojo y no precisamente por eso. Mijail sólo sonrió y siguió su camino al cuarto de Rei. Entro al cuarto de Rei y lo único que oyó fueron sollozos por parte de Kai. Lo único que le dijo Mijail fue que en cualquier momento despertaría y salió dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

En la habitación de Jhonny.

-Ya deja de abrasarme, Ralf- le exigía el pelirrojo que lo había estado abrazando desde hace media hora- esa no es la actitud del líder de los Majestics.

-Lo lamento, tienes razón. Pero no puedo evitar sentirme así. Meda mucho gusto.

-¿Te sientes feliz sólo porque desperté? Bueno se que nadie puede resistirse a mis encantos- dijo con ironía.

-No sé los demás, pero yo no pude resistirme- rió.

-¿Qué, ¿esto es una broma verdad?- aparte de rojo se estaba poniendo nervioso y más cuando el inglés se acerco a él y le tomo la mano- Entonces, ¿es cierto?

-Sí, pero tal vez tú no sientas lo mismo…- dijo Ralf con tristeza- No te lo pude decir antes porque siempre llevabas una actitud fría (miren quien habla) y yo pensé que…- veinticinco palabras le bastaron a Jhonny para fastidiarse y agarro eso como pretexto para besar a Ralf.

-Yo también siento lo mismo que tú (¿se ama a si mismo?). Que labios tan suaves tienes, pero por dios ya cállate que pareces mujer.

-Jhonny…- y los dos hicieron… eso, pero demostrándose un prefundo amor como jamás lo había hecho. (Por dios, en lo único que piensan es en hacer el amor)

Cuarto de Mijail.

-Estupido Max, que cara puso cuando el dije que…- ahora estaba cobrando efecto todo el discurso que le aventó al rubio y esta vez era ella quien caía en shock- maldito, por su culpa dije esa tonterías- y sin darse cuenta empezó a desvestirse- no puedo creer que haya dicho eso- pronto sólo estaba cubierta con una toalla que no el cubría atrás- Tengo que aclararlo con él.

-Mi…Mi- Mijail- la voz de Takao la llamaba. Ella no volteo, sólo se puso tensa y él siguió hablando- No quise encontrarte así, pero tengo que aclarar una duda. ¿Tú también me amas, verdad?

-NO- mintió- por qué sigues insistiendo. Sabes que yo…

-¿Por qué sigues mintiendo?- le interrumpió y su voz se torno seria pero dolida- Dime qué es lo que no permite que me expreses esas palabras. DIMELO- le grito y Mijail perdió la paciencia y con un movimiento rápido acerco los labios del peliazul a los suyos y después del beso, le dijo:

-Eres muy terco- Takao se encontraba con un rubor en la cara- eres un estupido. La razón por la que te niego, según tú, es por esto:- se puso de espaldas a Takao y se quito la toalla y después volteo.

-En cuanto volteo se descubrió la verdad que Mijail no revelaba. Para cuando se dio cuanta de que lo que había hecho era un error ya era demasiado tarde. No dijo nada, se quedo inmóvil y después de varios segundos Mijail reacciono llorando, no entendía eso, mientras Takao empezaba a articular palabras:

-Tú… eres… un…- y sin razón alguna sus ojos se llenaron de un gran enojo y empezó a gritarle:- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, ¿Por qué me mentiste?

-Yo… no te mentí- hablo con una voz débil y entre cortada.

-Eres una mentirosa, yo que estaba dispuesto a darte…- empezó a llorar.

-NO TE MENTÍ- lo interrumpió- JAMÁS TE DIJE QUE ERA MUJER. ADEMÁS- también empezó a llorar- SI ESO INFLUYE EN LO QUE SIENTES POR MI, ENTONCES LAMENTO HABERME ENAMORADO DE TI COMO UN TONTO. YO CREI QUE TÚ SERÍAS EL QUE DE NUEVO ARRANCARA UNA SONRISA DE MIS LABIOS. YO PENSE QUE TU AMOR ERA VERDADERO- ante esas palabras el rostro de Takao cambió hasta dejar ver sorpresa y compasión. Se tiro al suelo de rodillas para recoger una toalla que estaba tirada, luego se levanto y se acerco más a Mijail, mientras decía:

-Lo siento, perdóname. Tienes razón, no mereces a alguien como yo. Lamento haberme puesto así- su voz era suave y tranquila- Desde el primer momento que te vi no me intereso tu genero, me gustaron tus ojos, tus labios, pero sobre todo me gusto tu personalidad y tu sonrisa a pesar de que era un poco malvada, pero eso te hacia mas atractivo. No soy nadie para decidir de donde nace el amor- tomo la toalla con las dos manos y rodeo la espalda de Mijail para cubrirlo un poco- Si me amas por favor dímelo y perdóname esta tontería. Y sonríeme, quiero ser el primero que te ve llorar, el primero que te ve sonreír de una manera sincera, el primero que pruebe la ambrosía de tus labios. Quiero ser el primero en tu vida- cuando termino Mijail agacho su cabeza y empezó a llorar, después levanto al mirada y sonrió para Takao, luego el peliazul se acerco a sus labios y lo beso mientras en sus mente decían: "Te amo". Sólo un beso basto para que una nueva y bonita relación comenzara. Ese beso les hizo saber que siempre estarían juntos y nada los separaría, al menos que la muerte los llamara. Un beso sólo basto para comprender su amor, nada más y cada uno durmió en su propia cama.

Cuarto de Rei.

Ahí todo seguía igual: Kai sollozando y Rei en estado de coma.

-Por favor Rei, despierta. Lamento haberte hecho todo eso. Lamento no confiar en ti. Lamento que me ames y defiendas aunque no me lo merezca.

Si con decirte todo lo que siento despertaras, entonces me acabaría la voz con tal de verte de nuevo con vida, sonriente siendo la cabeza pensante del grupo.

Tú sabes que soy muy frívolo, que no sé expresar mis sentimientos y eso nadie puede cambiarlo. Pero yo te lo demuestro cada vez que te beso o cuido de ti. Por favor Rei, no me niegues.

¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto? empezó a llorar- ni siquiera se por qué caen lagrimas, jamás había llorado así, pero ahora sé que te amo y tu me amas como me lo demostraste cuando Jhonny vino a inventar todo- sonrió- Gracias, por no desconfiar de mi. Pero ahora si no despiertas que voy a hacer. Te necesito más que nunca, regresa a mí, déjame abrazarte de nuevo y susurrarte al oído que te amo- entonces lo hizo: se acerco y le susurro "Te amo", y lo abrazo y le siguió hablando:- Dime algo mi gato amado, dime lo que sea, un insulto siquiera, dime- y entonces la mano de Rei empezó a moverse (Kai mantenía los ojos cerrados) y su habla se recobro para decir:

-Si me hubiera dicho eso desde el principio, nada de esto hubiera pasado- acaricio el pelo de Kai y este abrió los ojos de repente, apenas y podía hablar.

-Re-Rei…- había despertado por fin, pero al perecer escucho todo… entonces… eso significaba que ya había despertado desde hace horas- ¿Lo escuchaste todo?- Rei asintió- ¿entonces tú…?

-Sí- sonrió amablemente.

-Rei como pudiste- empezó a enojarse pero mas que eso era una profunda alegría- Me las pagaras, Kon- Kai sonrió, Rei también. Al gato le gustaba la cara de Kai cuando se enojaba, quería estar así para siempre. Después de darse un beso y acostarse los dos en la cama, mientras Rei descansaba sobre el pecho de Kai, dijo:

-Feliz día de san Valentín- y volvió a besarlo.

Mientras tanto Jhonny y Ralf ya habían aclarado sus sentimientos pero todavía había una duda.

-¿Por qué mentiste?- pregunto Ralf a Jhonny.

-No lo sé, no quiero hablar de ello.

-Dímelo- insistió.

-Que terco eres. Pero bueno, desde que lo vi, esa vez que los retamos – y lamento decírtelo, me causo algo su personalidad igual a la mía y tal vez más cautivadora. Además me gano en aquel reto y no me iba a quedar igual, estuve persiguiéndolo pero el no cedía… y jamás lo hizo. Fue entonces que me di cuenta de que él amaba a Kon- tu sabes que mi orgullo es grande- no iba a permitir que alguien me ganara, así que estuve ideando un plan, pero nada resulto. Nada…

-¿Entonces como dices que me amas?

-Si a lo que me haces sentir cuando estoy junto a ti, cuando dices mi nombre, o por el simple hecho de tocarme no se le llama amor, entonces no sé que siento por ti. Ven- indico al pelimorado quien obedeció inmediato- Dime entonces que es lo que siento- se acerco hasta quedar nariz con nariz- ¿Tú sientes lo mismo, no?

-Sí- afirmo.

-Entonces por que dudas- se besaron con pasión.

HOLA ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO. CREO QUE CUANDO ESCRIBI TODAS LAS CURSILERIAS AQUI MENCIONADAS ESTABA PENSSANDO EN UN VIEJO AMORIÓ DE SECUNDARIA (VOY EN PREPARATORIA), PERO ESO NO ES LO IMPORTANTE.

UNA VEZ MAS LES AGRADEZCO A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN LEYANDO MI FIC.

Y SOBRE TU HIPOTESIS (SABES A QUEIN ME REFIERO) SE DESCUBRIRA MUY PRONTO.

UNA PREGUNTA: ¿ALGUIEN DE USTEDES TIENE FICS DE HARRY POTTER, CON LA PAREJA DE DRACO Y HARRY?

GRACIAS DE NUEVO Y HASTA LUEGO.

DESDE AHORA SOY YUKI HINO, ANTES YUKI EIRI.


	11. La verdad oculta y una muerte

Pido disculpas a quienes no les agrado el capitulo pasado por haber puesto tantas cursilerías. Generalmente no las escribo pero creo que por ser el día de San Valentín las cosas deben ser más dulces y estúpidas de lo normal.

CAPITULO 11 - LA VERDAD OCULTA Y UNA MUERTE

YUKI HINO

Después de una noche de pasión en el castillo, en el cual, ya apagadas todas las luces se oían gritos y gemidos de placer y era obvio que no se sabía de donde provenían. Sólo dos fueron los que se quedaron con las ganas: Boris y Max.

El albino se encontraba en su cuarto en una esquina con la luz apagada y acurrucado como un feto, un niño asustadizo. No se veía que pensara, sólo tenía la mirada perdida balanceándose de atrás para adelante con sus brazos roseando sus piernas. De pronto la puerta se abrió dejando colarse un tenue rayo de luz y con el una sombra, una persona que al entrar completamente al cuarto desapareció entre la oscuridad. Boris se percato de ello pero siguió con la mirada hacia el infinito. Aquella silueta de persona se acercó a Boris y empezó a hablarle al oído cosas macabras que hicieron que el ruso recobrara de nuevo la consciencia (en cierto modo) y abrió los ojos de par en par. Sólo pudo escucharse lo ultimo dirigido al albino:

-Créeme, con este plan quitaremos de nuestro camino a esos dos –le aseguro aquella silueta misteriosa. Boris se quedo igual, la sombra abandono el cuarto y fue entonces cuando Boris esbozo una macabra sonrisa y sus ojos se llenaron de odio.

A la mañana siguiente, Mijail fue despertado por un montón de gritos y barullo provenientes de afuera de su habitación. Este se levanto muy enojado pero no se olvido de taparse primero. Al salir, encontró a una multitud enorme de beyluchadores que lo vieron con ojos incrédulos y burlones. Unos empezaron a reírse, otros a insultar por lo bajo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren? –preguntó Mijail con un tono tan severo y odioso.

-Queremos saber la verdad –uno de los tantos chismosos fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Cuál verdad? –ante esa pregunta todos callaron y Mijail se desespero y empezó a ver a todos lados hasta que en una mano se encontró con la imagen de ella, mejor dicho de él, completamente desnudo al lado de Takao. Él recordó que esa escena fue cuando Takao se entero de todo, Mijail rápidamente supo las intenciones y pensó que lo mejor seria decirles la verdad aunque no lo aceptaran y comenzó.

-Así que vienen a averiguar si lo que les dice esa foto es cierto¿no? –al parecer les leyó la mente pero nadie dijo nada y prosiguió:

-Ya que su morbo sólo les da para esto entonces les diré la verdad y ojala así se tranquilicen. –en un movimiento rápido se quito lo que cubría la parte superior de su cuerpo y así todos esos imbéciles se enteraron de una vez por todas de que Mijail era hombre. Se quedaron sorprendidos, como idiotas e idos –Eso es lo que querían¿cierto?. Bueno pues entonces ya váyanse y dejen de molestar. –les ordeno y los otros asustados obedecieron. Sólo unos cuantos se quedaron para decirle que les daba asco y cuando se iban le gritaron "maricón". No creo que le haya afectado mucho a Mijail pero este sólo se limito a entrecerrar sus ojos y oyó detrás de él la voz de Takao que salía del cuarto del ruso (¿pero que no habían dormido cada quien en su cama, de seguro se preguntaran. Pues bien; durmieron en camas separadas porque el cuarto de Mijail tiene dos camas. Y aunque hayan dormido en el mismo cuarto no quiere decir que lo hayan hecho).

-¿Qué fue todo eso? –preguntó adormilado ya que se acababa de despertar y no tenía puesto más que sus boxers y su playera.

-Lo saben... –dijo en voz baja y luego entro al cuarto –alguien les dijo que yo soy un hombre, además les dio una foto

-¿Qué? –el sueño se le quito de golpe -¿quién?

-No lo sé –respondió con fastidio –Y no me importa... Takao – se quedo viéndolo fijamente y va acercándose más a él –sé que a ti no te importa que sea hombre, pero...

-¡Claro que no! –se apresuro a decir Kinomiya –Y no tiene porque importarle a los demás, yo te quiero... –fue interrumpido por los labios de Mijail, que lo tomó de la cintura y poco a poco fue llevándolo hasta afuera de su cuarto. Ya que estaba en la posición correcta, abrió sus ojos mientras Takao los mantenía cerrados, mostró cierta tristeza y luego lo empujo fuera de su cuarto y le dijo:

-Pero por tu propio bien, aléjate de mi –con aquellas palabras el peliazul no pudo competir y se quedo en el suelo con los ojos abiertos, mientras el ruso entraba a su cuarto cerrando la puerta fuertemente. Al cabo de un rato Mijail salió ya vestido. Takao seguía de frente a su puerta, ahora de pie, esperando recibir una respuesta, que no obtuvo claro esta y Mijail lo dejo parado mientras se dirigía al comedor. De lejos un rubio vio toda la escena y dejo escapar una sonrisa de entera satisfacción...

En su trayecto al comedor Mijail fue objeto de insulto y señalizaciones. Claro que esa gente era sólo quien creía que ese tipo de cosas eran del diablo y era el grupito separado de los mejores. Era la envidia y sus principios los que hacían esa separación. El ruso hizo como que no prestaba atención pero en el fondo llego a leerle y no soportaba que pasara eso. Al llegar al comedor se encontró con Broocklyn que al verlo se avergonzó completamente y Mijail con rencor le dijo:

-¿Qué me ves¿tú también vienes a insultarme?

-No, no... yo siempre supe que eras hombre. –recobro su confianza. Sé la diferencia entre una mujer que se comporta como hombre y un hombre orgulloso y frívolo. Sólo quería que disculparas mis ofensas y que pudiéramos ser amigos –le dio la mano (¿conformes, Broocklyn ya regreso a ser el niño bueno, educado y cariñoso) Mijail dudó y estaba apunto de darle la mano pero se arrepintió y sin mirarlo le dijo:

-Como quieras –después entro al comedor, ahí estaban todos los del bando de "mente abierta". Se puso nervioso pero logro sentarse junto a Kai y Rei. Hubo silencio y después de eso Kai le dijo:

-¿Quién lo dijo? –pregunto seriamente mientras abrazaba al gato.

-No lo sé, pero me alegro –todos prestaron atención a sus palabras. –A ver si así me dejan solo –sonrió forzadamente

-Deberías saber –Julia intervino en la conversación para aclararle unas cosas al terco ruso –que todos los que estamos sentados en esta mesa te vamos a aceptar como seas, porque aunque no lo quieras aceptar somos tus amigos.

Mijail miro a todos, quienes agacharon la cabeza en muestra de acuerdo. El sólo mostró tristeza y alegría en sus ojos pero no dijo nada.

Después del desayuno, Mijail regresó a su cuarto sintiéndose un poco mejor y se llevo una sorpresa al darse cuenta que en su mesita de noche se encontraba un paquete grande. Lo abrió y en el encontró una carta y dos pares de lentes (un par eran grandes y azules y los otros eran rojos y pequeños), dos gargantillas gruesas negras y cuatro muñequeras iguales. Se le hizo muy extraño ese paquete. Después quiso abrir la carta pero en ese momento tocaron a su puerta; era el mayordomo que traía dos cajas delgadas y largas. Las recibió. Abrió una que tenía escrito su nombre. Ese paquete contenía una especie de traje que estaba compuesto de una playera blanca 3/4, un chaleco negro con gorro grande y largo y que sólo cubría los hombros que le llegaba arriba del ombligo, un pantalón ceñido hasta la rodilla y a partir de ahí se holgaba (también negro); un par de zapatos blancos con rayas negras y finalmente unos guantes blancos. Se quedó contemplando el traje, era bonito además era color negro, su preferido. Recordó la carta y ahora nada lo interrumpio. Desde el momento que vio el texto reconoció la letra. En la carta estaba escrito lo siguiente:

¡Hola, mi preciado Ángel negro:

Espero que te encuentres bien (por favor¿crees que soy estúpido?), seguramente creerás que lo que te deseo es mentira, y la verdad es que sí, tú sabes que cuando te escribo o hablo es porque es porque quiero que me des de nuevo tus servicios. ¡Oh!... ¿pero que será eso tan importante que requiere de tus servicios y los de Kai? –sí, también los de él -: Quiero todas las bestias bit que hay en la mansión (¿Qué te hace pensar que lo haré? –le dijo Mijail a la carta disimulando que es la verdadera persona). Si no lo haces, recuerda que yo te di la vida y que puedo quitártela si lo deseo (mi vida no me importa). Seguramente dirás que no importa si mueres pero imagina que Kai muera o alguno de sus estúpidos amigos. (¡Qué?) Así es, sino me traes lo que te pido morirán cada uno de los que se hacen llamar tus amigos y créeme que los haré sufrir y someterlos a experimentos tal y como lo hice con tu adorado Takao. Tú decidirás si la vida de tus amiguitos sigue en paz.

PD.: Ponte el traje que te compre. Me visitarás con el, el mismo día que lo hayas aceptado.

PD2: Trae a Kai, si no accede, no importa tú eres más fuerte que él.

Ante esas ultimas palabras Mijail no dijo nada pero sus ojos demostraron enojo, rencor y un poco de miedo. No podía creer que él le pidiera algo así, bueno sabia que era un hombre muy peligroso y malo. No quería hacerlo pero si no lo hacia entonces las vidas de Kai o de Takao o de Rei correrían peligro. No podía permitirlo. Así que con los ojos cerrados decidió.

Kai se encontraba con Rei en su cama, pero solamente acostado. El gato estaba muy feliz, pues por fin estaba con el bicolor. Kai también estaba feliz pero sospechaba que algo malo vendría detrás de tanta felicidad (¡qué optimista!). Mientras la desgracia llegara, el se dispondría a disfrutar su relación con Rei. Ante ese pensamiento beso al gato y este le correspondió y acaricio su pelo. Terminaron ese ferviente beso con una sonrisa. En ese momento se abrió la puerta muy agresivamente y entro Mijail con una actitud de niño malo.

-¡Mijail¿qué haces aquí? –le pregunto un asustado y disgustado Rei.

-Necesito hablar contigo Kai –respondió con tono severo –Ahora. Tu gato déjanos solos.

-Claro –accedió del mismo modo que Mijail. Cuando se hubo ido, Kai empezó a hacer preguntas.

-¿Qué quieres? –Mijail no dijo nada, sólo le aventó una carta que Kai miro extrañado pero que luego abrió y leyó. Al terminar de leerla quedo sorprendido y después de un minuto de silencio dijo: -Esta loco si cree que voy a hacerlo. Tu tampoco lo harás¿verdad? –Mijail no dijo nada y miro al piso –Mijail... ¿cómo pudiste acceder a su pedido?

-¿Tu que harías, Kai? –le preguntó aun mirando al suelo y con voz serena.

-Pelearía para protegerlos

-Pero yo tengo una obligación con él. Un deber y no puedo negarme –dejo de ver al suelo y miró directamente a Kai con ojos que ya no mostraban sentimiento alguno y le hablo con indeferencia: -Nadie puede detenerme.

-¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa¿cómo es qué te convertiste en el siervo de ese imbécil? –el también le hablo con rencor. No podía creer que su mejor amigo se entregara así nada más sin pelear. Al parecer Mijail estaba perdiendo su dignidad, honor y orgullo. -¿Por qué te entregas a él?

-¡Ya te dije que tengo un deber! –le reafirmo alzando un poco más la voz. –Ahora dime si aceptas la oferta o no –le exigió respuesta.

-No –se limito.

-Bueno, entonces ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí –dijo y se dirigió a la salida cuando Kai lo detuvo.

-Piensa bien lo que decidiste.

-No tengo nada que pensar. –se fue.

Kai sólo se quedo pensando, después de un rato entro Rei, que le pidió una explicación a Kai, pero este no se la dio.

Mijail decidió que ese mismo día iría al encuentro de su, ahora, maestro o amo según se vea. No empaco nada, no era necesario, sólo llevo un celular, una espada ninja y un par de dagas (quería estar preparado por si él lo traicionaba). Ya preparado se dirigió a la salida del castillo en el camino otra vez fue victima de insultos pero ahora sólo mandaba una mirada fría que producía miedo a quien lo viera. Se encontró con Takao pero lo ignoro y el peliazul soltó una lágrima (sí, Takao es un chillón). Quienes lo conocían le preguntaban a donde iba, pero no les respondía. Se acercaba a la puerta y su corazón se olvidaba cada vez más de los sentimientos. Cuando cruzo la puerta de entrada y salida de la mansión, su corazón eliminó cualquier signo de emoción alegre y sentimientos buenos. Ahora no le importaba su vida, la gente... Takao, solamente tenia un solo objetivo: apoderarse de todas las bestias bit.

Era domingo, dos días después de San Valentín y ya era hora de que todos abandonaran el castillo, así que ese día fue dedicado a recoger sus cosas. Camiones iban y venían del castillo hacia las diferentes direcciones de la ciudad. Kai, Rei y Takao estaban preocupados por Mijail, hacia dos días que no lo veían. Takao no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que su amado le había dicho y lo que le había dado antes de irse.

FLASHBACK

-Por tu propio bien, aléjate de mi –Mijail tiro al suelo a Takao y lo dejo ahí mientras se cambiaba.

Takao esperaba una respuesta pero no la obtuvo, al salir, Mijail no hizo más que ignorarlo y dirigirse al comedor. El peliazul se quedo sorprendido y después de unos minutos se dirigió a su cuarto a tirarse en la cama y pensar. ¿Por qué le había dicho eso si antes le juró que nada iba a separarlos¿Por qué tomó esa actitud con él? y quizá lo más importante ¿a dónde había ido y por qué no regresaba? Se quedo pensando cuando afuera de su puerta oyó pasos. Inmediatamente se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, en ese momento creyó ver...

Hacemos una pausa para poner en claro algo: Mijail. Jamás les dije como era¿cierto? y si lo dije olvídense de esa imagen, aquí les tengo otra.

Mijail tiene la misma estatura que Kai, igual que la forma de sus ojos, bueno su cara era igual a la del bicolor. Su cabello era de color azul grisáceo y sus ojos eran rojos. Su cabello tiene la misma forma que el de Kai, la única diferencia era que tenía una gran trenza negra pues la parte posterior del cabello era de ese color. Su cuerpo era igual al de una mujer, por eso lo confundían.

Ese es Mijail, problema aclarado.

En ese momento creyó ver una larga trenza negra. "Mijail" susurró, pero cuando abrió la puerta no vio a nadie y se llevo una decepción, miró al suelo y vio un paquete mediano. Lo recogió extrañado y cuando lo abrió se extraño aun más; lo que contenía era partes de blades hechas a la medida del suyo. El anillo de ataque era de un tipo navaja y su soporte (ósea la punta de metal) era más picudo de lo normal, lo cual garantizaba que quebraría con gran facilidad la superficie del blade contrario, y más adentro del paquete estaba una pequeña tarjeta en la que decía:

Es tu regalo de Navidad.

Úsalo bien y a pesar

de lo que pienses de mí

ahora, recuerda que

"TE AMO"

-Mijail –dijo. Sin duda era de él, no podía ser de alguien más, además esa era su letra. Y ahora más que nunca se puso triste por no tenerlo con él. ¿Dónde estas? Se preguntaba a cada instante.

FIN FLASHBACK

Mansión Hiwatari... Dos meses después del torneo. Rei decidió quedarse con Kai en su casa (mansión, castillo...) mientras Takao regreso a su casa. Él seguía muy triste y preocupado por Mijail, y Kai no se quedaba atrás pues no había podido disfrutar de su relación con el neko a causa de eso.

-No puedo dejar de preocuparme por él. Es un imbécil –decía Kai cada día y Rei trataba de consolarlo con palabras de animo. Sin embargo eso no ayudaba. En el fondo sabía que su amigo estaba bien pero quería verificarlo, así que estaba decidido a ir y buscarlo e iba a hacerlo cuando misteriosamente la televisión se prendió (Sí, así como así, obra del espíritu santo) (Las teles no se prenden solas, Hino) (Achis, como no, si cuando la pones de despertador se prende a la hora que tu quieras, Kenny) (Eso es otra cosa, porque ya estaba programado) (Pero se prende sola¿no?) y entonces apareció un comercial de un próximo torneo de beyblade en el que aparecía Jazz-man anunciándolo y presentando al principal enemigo del torneo: Mijail.

-¡MIJAIL! –gritó en ese momento, Kai.

-¿Qué pasa Kaito? –le pregunto Rei muy asustado por el grito.

-Es Mijail... en el nuevo torneo... Después de dos meses por fin aparece –no podía creerlo –Así que planea hacer el trabajo ahí.

-¿De qué hablas? –Kai no le había dicho nada por su seguridad.

-De nada –mintió mientras seguía viendo el comercial.

COMERCIAL:

Jazz-man: Por fin llega lo que todos habían esperado: EL TORNEO DE BEYBLADE individual donde sólo los mejores competirán. Se llevará a cabo el 5 de marzo.

En la pantalla se mostraban los perfiles de los beyluchadores que ya conocemos como Kai, Rei, Julia, etc...

Y quien llegue a la final –seguía –se enfrentara a la nueva revelación del momento: Mijail (buscar apellido)

FIN DEL COMERCIAL

-No puede ser –Takao desde su casa también observo el comercial y se quedo atónito. Por fin lo encontró, sabía donde estaba. Tenia que buscarlo.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Takao? –en ese momento llego su hermano Hitoshi pero como su hermano estaba como ido no dijo nada y salió corriendo en dirección donde se encontraba el señor Dickenson (¿hace cuánto que no aparece?) para pedirle un favor. Después de unas horas, salió de la oficina con una sonrisa en el rostro. Regreso a su casa y en la entrada se encontró con Hiromi quien parecía que lo estaba esperando desde hace horas y con un regalo: unas estúpidas florecitas (¿flores?) y una carta que le entrego, bueno, estiro los brazos esperando que Takao la agarrara pero como él estaba pensando en otras cosas no la tomo en cuenta y se paso directo a su cuarto (Ja, ja, ja, pobre, todos la ignoran).

Después de eso no paso nada interesante y así avanzaron hasta el día del torneo. Ese día no se veía a nadie en la calle pues o bien estaban en el estadio de beyblade o en sus casas pendientes del inicio del torneo. Y así después de varios minutos, que parecieron horas para los beyluchadores, comenzó el torneo y como aquí lo importante son las peleas de los protagonistas (pero no tanto), comenzare contando que Takao, Kai, Rei y otro nuevo grupo de Darketos (me gustan los Darks) pasaron a los cuartos de final. Los demás torpes no pudieron calificar porque fueron derrotados por los Darks. Y Takao y un darketin (es que estaba chaparrito) se enfrentaron primero. El Darketo estaba a punto de ganar pero Takao saco a Dragón y ganó como siempre. Rei y Kai fue lo mismo y sólo el líder de los "Oscuros" logró pasar a la semifinal.

Para su suerte a Takao le tocó pelear con Rei, bueno no tanta suerte:

Los dos estaban listos, esperando el conteo regresivo y en cuanto lo oyeron no dudaron en lanzar sus blades y atacar. Rei estaba decidido a ganar, tenía en cuenta el propósito de Takao pero no quería perder. Por su parte Takao deseaba pasar a la final y enfrentarse a Mijail y sabía perfectamente que su "compañero" no lo dejara hacerlo por las buenas así que esta pelea era importante.

-Sé que no me dejaras ganarte por las buenas, así que tendré que derrotarte –le gritó el dueño de Dragón al del tigre.

-Tienes razón, así que trata de no malgastar tu energía, aunque hayas sido el campeón mundial tres veces no quiere decir que seas invencible... y lo probaré.

La pelea duró más de lo que esperaba, sólo era una ronda. Los dos amigos que en ese instante eran enemigos no paraban de atacar y esquivar. Takao sólo pensaba en Mijail y que debía ganar. En uno de sus arranques gritó algo que hizo que Rei perdiera:

-¡TENGO QUE GANAR O JAMÁS RECUPERARE A MIJAIL! –alguien desde un balcón lo observó y sonrió. Rei reaccionó y pensó que haría lo mismo si se tratara de Kai y que no le gustaría que se interpusieran en su camino así que como un gran gesto de amistad dejó vencerse -¿Por qué hiciste eso? Yo tenía que derrotarte verdaderamente.

-Lo hice porque sé como te sientes, yo haría lo mismo con Kai. Ahora sólo te deseo suerte... recupéralo –le dijo y salió tranquilo de la plataforma.

-Gracias

Ahora era turno de Kai, tendría que enfrentarse al líder Dark. El mismo "alguien" en el balcón, le decía a otro hombre más viejo.

-Quiero pelear con Kai.

-Pero primero tendrá que ganar el torneo –le dijo

-NO, quiero pelear con él ahora. Y con el obscuro también... –su petición parecía más bien una orden

-Esta bien. Baja ya. Te anunciare con Jazz-man –accedió a su capricho y por la diadema en su cabeza, le notifico al susodicho.

-Y ahora comienza el segundo encuentro de la semifinal. De un lado tenemos a Kai Hiwatari –al escuchar ese nombre todos los espectadores se pusieron como locos –y por... -en ese momento le informaban algo –Ah, claro señor. Lo lamento queridos espectadores, pero acabo de recibir una nueva orden: Kai y el líder Dark, Shadow, se enfrentaran desde este momento al líder del torneo –todos se quedaron asombrados –Ahora les presento a... –la persona que estaba en el balcón fue iluminada por una lámpara y saltó desde esa altura a la plataforma -... Mijail –Takao desde su asiento se sobresalto al verlo, quiso ir hacia él pero se detuvo. Mientras tanto Kai sólo lo veía con desprecio.

-Supongo –dijo Mijail a Kai con un tono tranquilo –que ya sabes las reglas del combate.

-Lo suponía –confesó.

-Pero creo que tu no, Shadow –lo miró –la regla es que quien gane se quedara con la bestia bit del otro.

-¡Ja, no me importa. Ganaré –sonrió a carcajadas igual que Mijail.

-¿Por qué no comenzamos contigo Dark?

-Si tu quieres

La pelea dio inicio, Shadow invocó a su bestia bit, Argo, desde el inicio y ataco sin prejuicio, Mijail también atacaba y no esquivaba; trataba de desequilibrar a su oponente y lo consiguió. En un bache de la plataforma hizo que Argo saliera volando y a continuación hizo una especie de combo: cuando el blade estuvo arriba, Mijail hizo que el suyo subiera e impulsara más al otro, cuando estaba lo suficientemente alto el blade de Mijail se postro sobre el, se oscureció por completo y como un torbellino cayo al suelo con Argo debajo suyo. Un estruendo se escucho y luego un sonido de vidrio rompiéndose. Era Argo que a causa del ataque de Mijail fue derrotado y roto por completo.

-No fuiste gran rival "Darketin" –le dijo riéndose. El Dark no dijo nada y se fue dejando los restos de su blade en la plataforma. A Mijail no le agradaba que la basura se interpusiera en su camino y le exigía al dueño que se lo llevara, pero el otro no hizo caso y siguió caminando. Eso provocó que el ruso se enojara, lanzó su blade una vez más y golpeó cada parte del blade destruido, lanzando los trozos en dirección a Shadow, que no lo tocaron pero en la pared se formo su silueta.

Después, dejo de mostrar una expresión de enojo y la cambió por una sonrisa de intimidación cuando se dirigió a Kai. –Ese idiota sólo sirvió de calentamiento. Ahora, sigues tú.

-¿Y su bestia bit, no se la quitaras?

-No necesito a un blade tan inútil. Sin embargo el tuyo no es igual, hermano.

-Deja de llamarme así. Eres un maldito cobarde¿Cómo te atreves? –le grito Kai con odio.

-"El burro hablando de orejas" –se burló de él pues también lo había hecho. –¿Qué no fuiste tú él que el año pasado traicionó a sus compañeros sólo por la sed de poder? Que al final fue derrotado por tres imbéciles y un idiota cuatro ojos.

-¡Cállate!

-¿Por qué, Hiwatari¿Te duele tu verdad¿Te lastima recordar que por tu culpa casi matan a Kon o qué fuiste humillado en la primera batalla?

-Demonios ¿Por qué no mejor comenzamos? –por estar hablando ya se habían tardado media hora y los espectadores y a estaban a punto del aburrimiento.

-¿Comenzar qué Hiwatari? –Mijail ya no se interesaba en pelear con blades sino con otra cosa -¿Crees que un tonto juego de blade arreglara todo¡No seas idiota! –guardó su blade y su lanzador –Eres tan tonto como todos tus amiguitos. Deberías saber que nada de lo que paso cambiara las cosas. Imbécil.

-¿Un tonto juego? –él también empezaba a desesperarse –Si no fuera por ese juego "tonto" , jamás hubieras conocido a Takao, ni hubieras nacido.

-Por eso no deja de ser un juego tonto e inútil. Además tu odias este juego, no puedes negarlo. Si no fuera por este juego, tu madre estaría viva y tu padre no te hubiera abandonado con el bastardo de tu abuelo. Si no fuera por este juego, Kon no tendría enemigos ni sufriría atentados contra su vida. Si no fuera por este juego no estarías muerto en vida. Si no fuera por este juego tu estarías muerto y tu amado sería feliz junto a Boris. Pero no puedes aceptar la verdad, Hiwatari.

-¡Cállate!

Todos en el estadio estaban en silencio, nadie se atrevía a hablar y en un instante el beystadio se cerró y el piso se volvió totalmente liso, dejando a los dos contrincantes unidos y a unos cuantos pasos para golpearse. Una valla de metal los rodeó dejándolos sin escape.

-¡Por Dios, Kai! –en ese momento Kai empezaba a caminar lentamente hacía Mijail e hizo que se quedara callado. -...

Todo estaba en un ambiente tenso. El señor Dickenson sospechaba que algo terrible iba a pasar, sobre todo porque había visto a Max y a Boris rondando por la zona y a Voltaire. Kai y Mijail solo se veían; el primero con ojos rencorosos y el segundo con miedo.

-"¿Qué es lo que tramas hermano?" –pensaba el trenzado negro.

-Mijail, Mijail. ¿Dónde quedó tu dignidad, tu orgullo? –empezó a sonreír burlonamente –sólo por una favor te convertiste en su perro. Vaya, yo pensé que odiabas tu vida y que jamás le agradecerías eso. ¿Quién es el tonto, eh¿Yo, que protejo lo mío? o ¿tú que te dejas esclavizar por quien más odias? –Mijail sólo mostraba ojos desesperados, su cara lo decía todo. Su amigo tenía la razón -¿En verdad crees que esta es la manera¿Y qué, ahora te olvidarás de Takao¿Lo votarás como si fuera basura¿Ahora crees que es insignificante¿Cómo perro sirviente no tienes tiempo para algo tan trivial como él¿Y dices que lo amas¡Bah!

¡PUMP! Mijail había asestado un golpe contra Kai. Al parecer lo último le dolió mucho.

-Cállate Hiwatari, que no eres mejor que yo.

-¡Claro que sí! –ahora él dio el golpe.

De pronto se convirtió en un enfrentamiento de golpes y se dejó a un lado el beyblade. Los dos ex-amigos se gritaban cosas que herían al otro.

-Deténganlos -ordenó el señor Dickenson –de inmediato cuatro policías entraron al estadio y separaron a los dos, pero aún así se siguieron ofendiendo.

-No sabes como lamento que Takao se haya fijado en un imbécil como tú. Y que seas mi amigo, casi mi hermano.

-Kon debe estar loco por haberse enamorado de un cabrón como tú. Cree que eres alguien valiente y especial, pero sólo eres un tonto.

-¡Ja! Ahora perrito¿qué vas a hacer? no me ganaste en un combate, por lo tanto no podrás cumplir tu objetivo. –hablaba alegre pero su rostro mostraba lo contrario.

-No necesito ganarte, idiota –con gran habilidad se liberó de sus apresores y sacó su blade que empezó a brillar. Después lo levanto y dijo:

-Querías que todos supieran la verdad¿no? pues aquí va: Yo, Mijail, en nombre de la Organización Vega, reclamo tu bestia como acuerdo y regla... y el de todos los demás –los blades de todos los que poseían bestia bit se iluminaron dejando escapar un rayo de luz que se dirigió al cielo y después en dirección al blade de Mijail. Ahora todas las bestias bit estaban encerradas en un solo blade

-Arrodíllense ante Mijail. Yo que nací en un laboratorio y crecí en una probeta. Nací gracias a un experimento. Yo soy... el clon de Kai... (¡BANG!) ¡Ugh!

En ese momento algo sucedió que hizo que Mijail cambiara la expresión de su rostro de "satisfacción" a espanto y dolor.

-¡MIJAIL! –fue lo último que escucho de Takao antes de caer al suelo. Y una risa

Takao gritó con toda desesperación

-¡MIJAL! –También lo hicieron Kai y Rei; los espectadores se quedaron callados, pero de pronto una fan gritó y el estadio se lleno de gritos.

-¿Quién me dio? –se preguntó hasta que una risa detrás de él le respondió.

-Ja, ja, ja (risa macabra) –Ahora sí, Mijail morirás y Takao será mío –era Max sosteniendo una pistola. Con el rostro sonriente pero triste con lágrimas en los ojos. Parecía verdaderamente un loco.

-Max... tú –la bala le había perforado un pulmón, pero se mantenía de pie –Maldito. –En ese momento Takao se acerco a él.

-Takao¿por qué te acercas a él que quiere separarnos? –habló Max al ver la escena en que Takao corrió a ayudar a Mijail aunque este último casi no acepto.

-¿Separarnos? –le dijo con arrogancia y enojo –Deja ya esas tonterías. Entiende de una vez que yo no te amo (esta escena se parece a telenovela, nada más me lo imagino y me muero de la risa) ¿Cómo voy a querer a un bastardo como tú¿Cómo te atreves a dañarlo? –Mijail lo vio sorprendido.

-No me amas... –su expresión se tornó sombría y malvada –entonces si yo no puedo tenerte (¡clásico!) nadie lo hará –su ira lo cegó por completo y le hizo apuntar a la cabeza de Takao. Del otro lado estaba Boris, acorralando a Rei apuntando a su corazón. Él al contrario de Max, no estaba dispuesto a negociar.

-Ya fuiste mío, Rei. Pero tu cuerpo ha sido contaminado por el de Hiwatari. Ahora debo purificarlo con la muerte.

-¡Boris! –Kai se lanzó contra el albino pero este lo esquivó haciendo que Kai cayera.

-¿Ahora el viene a defenderte, Rei? –su voz era seria y su mirada sin expresión pero de pronto cambió a locura –Pero tú vas a morir por mi mano. ¿No es maravilloso?

-Estas loco... –le confirmo Rei, con resentimiento e ira. En ese momento estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera con tal de salvar a Kai.

-Estoy loco, pero de tu amor –sonrió –Ahora tú –dirigiéndose a Kai –vas a morir –apretó el gatillo, la bala salió directa al pecho de Kai pero Rei cubrió el cuerpo de Kai, sin embargo el bicolor reacciono rápido e intercambio su posición con la de Rei. La bala dio justo en un lugar cercano al corazón.

-¡Kai! –oyó Mijail un grito desgarrador proveniente de los labios de Rei

-¿Y la seguridad¿qué pasó con la policía? –el señor Dickenson preguntó horrorizado a su guardaespaldas.

-Lo lamento señor, no nos dimos cuenta. Pero...

-¿Pero qué? –se esperaba lo peor

-Todos fueron asesinados

-¡Oh no! "Ahora... –volteó a ver la terrible escena desde su balcón –qué vamos a hacer".

-"Maldito, Boris" –maldijo Mijail.

-Que bueno –Max hablaba con alegría –Ahora te toca a ti amorcito –apuntó a la cabeza de Takao y disparo...

-"No voy a permitir que le hagas daño, Max" –Y Mijail se aventó, cubriendo a su amado, pero también le dio tiempo para sacar las dagas que tenia en su cinturón y las lanzó (10) hacia el cuerpo de Max y que dieron en su cabeza, el cuello y el corazón; y otras diez en Boris que dieron en el mismo sitio. Pero eso no lo salvo de la bala y justo enfrente: Takao observaba como la bala destrozaba la cara de Mijail.

Continuara...

Este capítulo me gustó mucho, no sé cual haya sido del agrado de ustedes pero me gustaría saberlo. Perdonen la tardanza... las tareas.


	12. “Si yo muero recuérdalo”

UN ANGEL

CAP. 12: (FINAL) "Si yo muero recuérdalo" 

Por Yuki Hino

DISCULPEN LAS MOLESTIAS DE TARDARME TANTO.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-...- Takao no podía decir nada, la impresión lo dejo mudo, pero pronto se recobro y cerrando los ojos grito: ¡NOOOOOO¡

-M-mal... di... to... ah- fue lo ultimo que pudo decir Max antes de caer muerto, al igual que Boris.

-¡Kai¡, ¡KAI¡... responde, no te mueras- Rei se aferraba al cuerpo de Kai malherido pero vivo.

-No... te preocupes, Re-Rei- le sonrió pero después recordó haber oído otro disparo- ¿y la otra bala? ¿Estas herido?.

-No. Pero la otra bala... - buscaba con la mirada a la victima-. . . no sé. . . ¡AHHH!- se asusto al ver que la otra victima era el ruso: Mijail.

-¿Qué pasa Rei?- pregunto extrañado. Se levanto con gran esfuerzo para ver mejor pero en ese momento deseo no haberlo hecho- No. . . no- se desmayo por la impresión y porque llevaba mucho tiempo desangrado.

-¡Kai! ¡Kai!- Rei también se desmayo.

-¡AHH! . . . ¡AHHHHH!- Takao gritaba desesperadamente aferrado al cuerpo de su protector- ¡Mijail! ¡Mijail!, despierta.- Pero todas sus suplicas eran inútiles pues el ya estaba muerto- ¡NO!- la escena lo dejo inconsciente y la seguridad de Voltaire llego, llevándose el cuerpo. Pero se callo un sobre de la ropa del ruso.

En ese momento todas las bestias bit que estaban en el blade de Mijail salieron disparados hacia sus respectivos dueños.

NOTICIERO

-Hoy hubo un terrible accidente en el torneo de Beyblade- en todos los noticieros se informaba sobre eso- Hubo tres muertos y un herido. Los muertos son: Boris Vanglov, Max Mizuhara y Mijail Von Rulev- el campeón del torneo; y el herido: Kai Hiwatari.

Es una perdida terrible. Desde aquí y departe de todo el equipo les damos el pésame a la familia Rulev y a sus amigos.

FIN DE LA TRANSMISIÓN

-Lo lamento tanto, Kai- Rei le daba las condolencias- No pude hacer nada.

-No, porque tú también tenías una pistola en el corazón- se encontraba totalmente destrozado por la perdida de su mejor amigo, que había sido hasta su hermano; después de todo era su clon.

-Y por eso no pudiste ayudarla- decía Rei.

-Deja de echarte la culpa- Kai se levanto de donde se encontraba sentado, bruscamente y viendo a Rei.- No la tuviste. Yo sí- agacho su cabeza y salió una lagrima.

-No fue culpa de nadie, Kai- acerco la cabeza de Kai a su regazo para consolarlo y este correspondió abrazándolo y llorando sobre él.

-No pude hacer nada para protegerlo. Si tan solo lo hubiera hecho reaccionar desde antes. . . – lloraba tanto que parecía brotar un río por sus ojos- Sé que soy hombre, pero me cuesta tanto no llorar. Él era como mi hermano- sniff. . . sniff.

-Lo entiendo. . . Tienes que hablar con Takao. Imagínate como se siente él.

Takao se sentí peor, muy deprimido, tanto que estaba a punto de quitarse la vida.

-¿Por qué tuviste que morir?¿Por qué la vida tuvo que quitarme a la única persona que me vio realmente como soy y no se dejo llevar por la primera impresión de mí? Yo era feliz a tu lado y sé que tu te sentías igual. . . Te extraño demasiado.- Empezó a buscar entre los cajones del baño algo que lo ayudara a olvidarse del problema que lo separaba del ruso: la muerte.

Con lagrimas en los ojos frotaba cada vez más fuerte y rápido la navaja contra sus muñecas. Cuando sintió que un liquido cálido recorría sus manos, sonrío y murmuro algo antes de desmayarse después de varios minutos de desangrarse. Al despertar sintió que sus venas cortadas habían sido obstruidas, impidiendo más sangre derramada. También pudo percibir que ya no se encontraba en el baño, sino sobre algo en entre duro y suave. El olor que respiraba ya no era sangre, talvez a medicinas y suero. Al poco tiempo se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en un cuarto de hospital. Se sintió triste al ver que su intento por estar junto a su amado había sido derrumbado. Se resigno y volvió a dormir. Tres horas después despertó a causa del choque de una puerta seguido de un grito llamándolo.

-¡Takao!- Kai entro junto a Rei y Kenny. Pero en lugar de alentarlo, le agarro de la playera- ¡Eres un verdadero estúpido!

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Takao?- le pregunto Rei, pero parecía que su voz era más de enojo y repulsión que de consuelo.

-Siempre he sabido que eres estúpido. Pero jamás creí que hicieras eso. Mira que querer quitarte la vida. Aún cuando él dio la suya para protegerte- Kai le grito como jamás lo había hecho, pues como quería mucho a Mijail no iba a permitir que su memoria fuera insultada.

-¡Kai!- Takao ya harto de que lo consideraran ineficiente, idiota, estaba apunto de revelarles lo que sentía: primero tomo de las manos a Kai y lo retiro bruscamente.-¡ Ya estoy harto de que me traten así! ¡Creen que no tengo sentimientos, que no me siento mal cuando hago algo equivocado! ¡Me afecto más el que Mijail haya muerto! ¡Lo amo, es por eso que quiero volver a verlo!

Tras aquella revelación la actitud de sus compañeros cambio. Se disculparon y se justificaron. Después de unas semanas salió de alta y gracias al Kai no lo mandaron al psicólogo. Todos comprendieron que la actitud de niño tonto solo es la mascara para que no lo lastimaran. Desde ese día y los siguientes lo invitaban a fiestas y reuniones con tal que se olvidara del accidente, que se olvidara de Mijail. Y aunque nadie podía olvidar, hacían todo lo posible para no recordarlo. Así pasaron seis meses y al parecer el peliazul ya empezaba a recuperar su animo. Incluso salía a la calle a bailar o pelear con alguien. (El torneo de beyblade había sido borrado totalmente de las actividades deportivas a cusa del accidente. Los demás estaban alegres por su amigo.

No todo era felicidad. Voltaire seguía haciendo experimentos con humanos, mutándolos, tratando de crear al hombre perfecto. En ese momento se concentraba en el espécimen que mejores resultados le había dado: Mijail, aunque se hubiera revelado al final. Durante seis meses lo había reconstruido y parecía no tener problemas. Sus signos vitales parecían estables, al igual que sus ondas cerebrales. Hoy sería el día cuando despertaría y seguiría con sus planes de conquistar el mundo, pero ahora por las armas.

Mientras tanto con los tres amigos: Ellos habían convocado a una reunión para, más que otra cosa, a beber. También asistió Takao. Llegaron a las siete a la casa de Kai y desde ase hora bebieron y bebieron; ya alcoholizados sacaron a flote todos sus sentimientos. Se dijeron que se querían como a nadie, que lamentaban todo el daño que se hicieron, Takao a veces escuchaba. Al día siguiente, un Takao crudo paseaba por el parque, pero su resiente borrachera le evitaba concentrarse. Andaba zigzagueando y casi siempre chocaba con las personas que amablemente le gritaban: "Fíjate idiota" Su cabeza le daba vueltas y le dolía más y más a medida que el viento helado de la mañana tocaba su frente. El dolor era intenso, estaba a punto de desmayarse y fue ahí cuando sucumbió. Esperaba caer al suelo, pero fueron unos brazos lo que suplantaron lo duro y pudo ver a un apuesto joven. Su cara era muy varonil pero delicada a la vez. Para verlo mejor, Takao se incorporo –y pudo ver así que aquel hombre tenía una espalda ancha y una cintura delgada. Era de pelo azul y piel blanca, llevaba el cabello un poco largo: era Kane. (Solo que ninguno se reconoció. Llevaba una arracada en la oreja izquierda que lo hacia parecer rebelde, sin embargo su ropa demostraba lo contrario; vestido de gabardina y traje negro, con bufanda beige. El extraño para Takao solo dijo:

-¿Esta bien señor?- su voz reflejaba elegancia.

-Pero Takao no respondió y se echo a correr. Kane se extraño y tuvo la sensación de que ya conocía a aquella persona y que debía estar con él.

Mientras tanto en la abadía de Japón, Voltaire estaba listo para despertar al clon mejorado. Todos los científicos estaban reunidos. Al dar la indicación, un medico vació todo el liquido contenido dentro de una cápsula en la que se encontraba Mijail. El primer experimento consistía en hablar con él por medio de la mente.

-¿Puedes oírme hijo mío?- pensaba Voltaire mientras se encontraba conectado a una serie de cables desde su cabeza hasta la del clon.

-Por su puesto- aquel tono de voz no era el que esperaba, pero estaba satisfecho.

-¡Abran la cápsula!- ordeno el anciano. Abriendo paso a su arma destructiva.

Se quito los cables de la cabeza y ordeno que le dieran ropas a su hijo. Le brindaron ropas casuales: un pantalón, un suéter y unos zapatos negros, y una camisa blanca. Se la puso malhumorado y para gran sorpresa de Voltaire, el clon contesto:

-Que ropa tan aburrida, pero como es negra te perdono.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Lo que oíste, viejo . te doy las gracias por reconstruirme. ¿Pero de verdad crees que te perdonare la imprudencia?

-¿Cómo es que. . .?- no podía creer que su experimento fallara y se revelara.

-Como científico eres el mejor, pero conociendo los sentimientos humanos eres pésimo. Y ahora tu y tus malditos experimentos acabaran en este momento.

-¿qué harás?- esta vez hablo Boris.

-Conozco mi poder y si l quiero, puedo destruir todo un continente. Adiós.

-¡No lo permitiré!- un poco intranquilo ordeno con una señal y todos los francotiradores aparecieron listos para disparar.

Pero Mijail se adelanto y con el mismo poder que se le había dado, destruyo todas las armas. Esta vez Voltaire estaba muy asustado y buscaba no ser muerto por su clon, su único camino era el suicidio, pero se lo impidieron. "No te dejare escapar tan fácilmente, Voltaire. Al crearme también creaste a tu verdugo. Pagaras con tu vida el tratar de arruinar la de Kai y Takao. Pagaras con tu vida."

-¿Cómo lograste recordar?

-Mi corazón siempre estará con Takao. . . para que me esfuerzo en explicarte, si son cosas que tu no entiendes. . . Pero sé que valoras tu vida y te propongo lago, abuelo.

-¡NO!

Después de la despedida, del cuerpo de Mijail salió una gran luz que cubrió toda la abadía.

-Kai, ¿no deje mi arete e tu casa- Takao hablaba por teléfono a la gran mansión. Desde que fue a la casa de Kai no llevaba su arete; o talvez lo perdió cuando corrió de ese desconocido.

-Ya te dije que no. Y aunque te enojes: eres un irresponsable- Kai colgó al mismo tiempo que tocaban a la puerta de la casa de Takao.

-Maldito Kai- tras oír el timbre, se apresuro a abrir y se encontró con una agradable sorpresa-. . . usted!

-Me costo trabajo averiguar quien eras, pero al fin pude recordarte. . . Kinomiya- el joven apuesto con el que había chocado en el parque estaba parado frente a él, mirándolo de un forma interesada. Takao lo disfrutaba desde los pies a la cabeza y al pasar por sus labios le dieron ganas de besarlo- Solo vine a devolverte este arete que se te cayo cuando nos encontramos en el parque- Takao no hablaba y solo miraba confundido- Yo soy Kane y poseo a cyberdragon.

-¿¡Kane!?

Kane extendió su mano y en cuanto el peliazul la estrecho, el otro tuvo un impulso de besar la mejilla de Takao. A eso Takao reacciono sonrojándose y tomando su arete para después dar las gracias y cerrar la puerta a Kane-

-Se ve que no ha cambiado nada. Y ahora Takao, al verte después de tanto tiempo comprendo que jamás debí dejarte- al caminar por las calles, Kane se encontró con otro hombre que se dirigía a la casa de Takao.

-Vaya. Si que ha pasado tanto tiempo y ahora esta más guapo- las hormonas se aceleraban- esos ojos, esos labios que daban ganas de basarlos. . . Pero, NO, estoy olvidándome de Mijail. . . , no, no puedo enamorarme otra vez- de pronto tocaron el timbre- Otra vez él. Le haré entender que no me interesa- abrió la puerta muy enojado por que querían quitarle el recuerdo de su primer amor, pero eso cambio a shock, asombro, alegría, ilusión, tristeza, melancolía-. . . Mi-mi. . . ah. . . ah- detrás de la puerta se encontraba la persona que había enamorado por primera vez a Takao, la primera que lo había comprendido, que lo había aceptado, que lo amaba: -¡Mijail!- grito al mismo tiempo que su llanto no podía ser controlado.

-¡Takao!- grito también y lo abrazo, lo tomo por la cintura y el pelo- Te extrañe tanto.

-Mijail- lloraba de felicidad, demasiada felicidad como para darse cuenta de algo- ¿por qué. . . por qué estas frío, por qué casi no siento tu cuerpo?

-Te lo contare todo, pero solo si me das algo caliente para tomar- le sonrió a pesar de sus bajas energías.

Pasaron, se sentaron y en lo que Takao preparaba el chocolate, Mijail se tocaba el corazón a causa de un dolor enorme y dejaba de hacerlo cuando estaba en presencia del otro. El chocolate al parecer le dio un poco más de vida. Al fin el ruso empezó a contarle toda su vida, y el otro escuchaba atentamente hasta que le revelo lo que sucedió después de su muerte.

-Fue Voltaire el que me revivió. Pero no esperaba que siguiera recordando- lo miro fijamente antes de decir: Jamás podría olvidarme del gran amor que te tengo.

-¿Les hiciste algo?- pregunto preocupado.

-No te preocupes tardaran mucho antes de que lo encuentren.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Ocupe todo el poder que me dieron para acabar con ellos y con sus maldito experimentos. Lo importante es que sigo vivo.

-¿Y por qué?, si podías venir completo a mi.

-No podía permitir que siguieran con eso. No me voy a arriesgar a que te hagan daño. Por eso yo- el dolor en su pecho era cada vez más fuerte, su tiempo terminaba- Quisiera saber si todavía me amas.

Por otra parte en el castillo de Kai. Se encontraba el dueño y su amado Rei, muy contento en plena acción, cuando una llamada perturbo al ruso- japonés. Desde la estación de policías se le informo que el castillo de su abuelo había sido quemado y que lamentablemente los cuerpos de su abuelo y de Boris no habían sido encontrados. Kai se llevo una sorpresa, sintió tristeza por el respeto que le tenía; y alegría por que fue la persona que lo inclino hacía ese maldito juego de beyblade. Se lo contó a Rei y este se puso alegre sin importarle los sentimientos de Kai. También le contaron que todas las cápsulas encontradas estaban ropas, aunque solo una estaba abierta. Con eso Kai se puso a meditar, hasta que recordó el día del accidente y al ultimo, cuando se llevaron el cuerpo de su amigo. Se lo dijo Rei y golpeo la pared con mucha fuerza, tanto que hizo que una katana cayera de su soporte y recordó una cosa cuando él y Mijail vivían juntos:

Flash Back

Mijail se encontraba entrenado y Kai solo observaba.

-¿Por qué no practicas con migo, Kai?

-Me aburre. . . ¡oye! Si supieras que eres un clon ¿cómo reaccionarias?

-Si fuera tu clon estaría contento, y también triste al enterarme de que no soy única y que no me consideraran como una persona sino como el clon de alguien.

Fin Flash Back

-Vamos Rei, iremos con Takao.

-¡Por supuesto!- contesto Takao al pregunta de Mijail- ¿por qué me preguntas eso?

-Porque voy a morir- pareciera que no le importaba mucha aquello.

-No. . . no quiero que te vayas- empezaba a llorar.

.Si en verdad me amas, ¿aceptaras un regalo con todo tu corazón?

-Y con toda mi alma.

Mijail se acerco a Takao y coloco su mano derecha en la mejilla de peliazul, se miraron varios minutos hasta que el ruso junto sus labio con los de su amante. Sintieron en ese momento que el beso los unía más que nunca a pesar de que era un simple beso. Si Mijail tendría que morir, primero se acercaría a su amado para jamás olvidar su esencia. Lo primero fue un beso y sabía que tenían que dar el siguiente paso. El ruso bajo sus labios al cuello de Takao, quien empezó a emitir leves gemidos. Siguió bajando sus labios conforme iba quitando la ropa del otro hasta dejar la parte del abdomen desnuda. Takao también desvestía y besaba el cuerpo de su adorado. Las caricias seguían y los dos se iban llevando hacia la cama; se encontraron con ellas y se recostaron, ya desnudos siguieron con su amor. Entre besos y caricias se sentían unidos, los labios de Mijail tocaron el abdomen del otro, este agarro la cabeza de Mijail y empezó a acariciarla, deseando que su amante estuvieran con él por siempre y como sabía que no era posible, solo deseaba que dejara huella en él. El ruso dejo de besarlo y lo miro a los ojos, le sonrió y con un suave movimiento lo penetro. Takao emitió un gemido fuerte y sus lagrimas salieron, él otro siguió moviéndose mientras le decía que lo hacía muy feliz, pues demostraba que lo hacía feliz. Takao lloraba y sonreía, pero no solo por la satisfacción y la gran felicidad, sino por que él también tendría que morir. No hablaron, hubo una vez en que la palabra "TE AMO" se oyó, pero no se pudo distinguir de que boca venía y no importaba. Después de aquel momento, los dos se encontraban recostados.

-¿Takao?

-¿Sí?- estaba cansadito por la acción.

-¿Te gusta Kane?

-¿Eh?- como conocía se nombre, si ese era el primer día que había salido de la abadía- ¿Cómo. . . ?

-Al reconstruirme, Voltaire me dio poderes mentales. Contesta por favor.

-Yo. . . yo. . . sí- tras aquella afirmación, se levanto sonrojado, triste y decepcionado de si mismo- perdóname.

-No tengo que perdonarte- se dirigió al peliazul y lo tomo por la cintura- Solo deseo que seas feliz con quien te ame y tu ames. No importa si no es con migo, pero vive.

-Gracias. Pero debes saber que pase lo que pase yo te seguiré amando- le dijo.

-No dudes que yo también- acercaron sus labios, pero la calidez de Mijail iba desapareciendo; estaba muriendo-TE AMO- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de caer y después de abrazar fuertemente a su gran amor.

-¡NO, Mijail!- de nuevo había perdido a aquella persona, de nuevo lo había visto morir- ¿Por qué?- de pronto la puerta de su casa se abrió y entro Kai con Rei a su lado.

-Takao. Llegamos tarde. Después de que recibiera la llamada de la policía, Kai recordó que el cuerpo de su amigo había sido llevado a la abadía y supuso que la única cápsula encontrada abierta sería la de Mijail.

-Lo lamento tanto- les dijo Rei.

Los dos lloraron y se lamentaron mientras contemplaban el cuerpo inerte, pero sonriente del ruso.

De pronto fueron interrumpidos por la brusca entrada de los hombres de Voltaire y de él mismo.

-Creyeron que se salvarían de mi. ¡Traigan el cuerpo!

Kai trato de impedirlo pero los guarros del viejo eran más fuertes y dejaron a todos inconscientes.

Mijail ahora no era nada más que un simple cuerpo inerte. Y justo cuando estaban muy lejos de la casa de Takao, sucedió algo sorprendente.

-¿Creíste que resultaría muerto por aquella explosión? Yo tampoco soy estúpido y cree una especie de campo que repele esa clase de ondas. Y te felicito, eres un gran actor: mi nieto y sus estúpidos amigos se creyeron todo.

Mijail no se movía.

-Así que ya deja de actuar- dijo irritado Voltaire.

De pronto la expresión de vacío en Mijail cambio a una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras se acomodaba y sentaba bien.

-Te dije, Voltaire, que no sabes nada de sentimientos y te exijo la respuesta a mi proposición- decía mientras le arrebataba al pantalón y la camisa que uno de los guarros traía. No utilice todo mi poder en la abadía y de ti depende si ahora la utilizo o no.

-Lo único que quieres es que no lastime a tus "amigos", ¿verdad?

-Si- contestó Mijail.

-Entonces no hay problema- Voltaire sonrió.

Llegaron al otro laboratorio escondido del viejo. Todos bajaron. Los empleados de ahí miraron asustados a Mijail, porque oyeron lo que había hecho en la otra abadía. Él solo les regreso la mirada, pero con esa mirada que hace a cualquiera salir despavorido. Siguieron su camino pasando por mazmorras que fueron convertidas en laboratorios, hasta llegar a una gran puerta negra con el escudo de los Hiwatari. Voltaire hizo un movimiento con la cabeza indicándole a Mijail que se colocara frente a la puerta e hiciera lo que debía. Con la orden dicha Mijail se puso frente a la puerta y formo una cruz con la mano derecha; entonces una enorme puerta se abrió dejando el paso a un inmenso cuarto, en el que se encontraba una cápsula negra, toda negra, a su lado estaban cinco computadoras, una cama y maquinas de ejercicio, así como espacio para un comedor. Pasaron Voltaire, Mijail y siete científicos al cuarto. Los científicos empezaron encendiendo las computadoras. Le indicaron a Mijail que se desvistiera y se colocara sobre la camilla que tenía un escáner para poder ver los errores que ahora tenía (como sentimientos) y después se bañaría y dormiría. Voltaire le dijo que durmiera, bebiera y comiera todo lo que quisiera en un año, pues después de ese tiempo empezaría su nueva vida.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Takao. Hace una hora que los tres habían despertado. Obviamente se sentían mal por lo sucedido y la muerte de su amigo. No hablaban. Kai pensaba a donde se llevarían a Mijail, si la única abadía existente (o que conocía) estaba destruida. No tuvieron otra opción más que resignarse. Paso así un más- dentro de ese mes Takao se mantenía desconsolado, deprimido y bajo vigilancia, por si trataba de nuevo quitarse la vida-, los amigos: Kenny, Takao, Kai y Rei e incluso Hilary y Hiroshi se reunían para conversar sus pesares y rendir tributo al difunto. Takao ya empezaba a salir a la calle para pasar la noche bailando o solo paseando. Una noche mientras caminaba por Tokio, se dispuso ir a un café cerca de la torre más representativa de la capital. Se sentó a pensar de lo que había sido su vida, de pronto una presencia se encontraba cerca de él. Takao lo identifico de inmediato: era Kane, quien le dedico una sonrisa aunque el peliazul no se inmuto y siguió tomando café, pero después de un segundo sonrió más cálidamente y Kane se puso más feliz aun.

-Me da mucho gusto verte, Takao- Kane empezó la conversación.

-A mi igual- por alguna razón (que conocemos pero él ignora) Takao estaba feliz.

-Veo que ahora me sonríes, pero te noto triste ¿Podrías decirme que te pasa?- ahora no sonreía, su cara demostraba seriedad y atención.

-Yo. . . – Takao de igual manera ya no sonreía, balbuceaba y de un momento a otro empezó a llorar- ¡Mi. . . Mijail murió!

-¿Mijail?, ¿quién era Mijail?

-Él. . . él. . . – el peliazul recargo su cabeza en la mesita (o más bien la azoto), tiro el café y extendió sus manos, casi le pega a Kane-. . . Él era mi novio, mi pareja.

-"Tu pareja. Así que lo eres después de todo"- pensaba- Lo lamento tanto.

-Discúlpame, sé que soy un tonto por contarle a cualquiera mis problemas, y que en todo lo que hago algo sale mal.

Ante esas palabras, Kane se preocupo, sintió un poco de lastima y de nuevo sintió que aquella persona estaba hecha para él, que con solo ver su rostro el sol ya no calentaba; y aunque viera llanto en el rostro de "su sol" no lo tomaría como un martirio, más bien como un reto: "llegar la sol y secar su llanto" Kane decidió que era el momento para hacer que el sol brillara en su mundo así que puso su mano en la de Takao y la otra en la cabeza al mismo tiempo que acercaba la suya.

-No te preocupes. No eres un tonto, al contrario, es bueno que saques tus pesares. Además estoy feliz que me cuentes tu vida. Por lo menos sé que te importo como tú a mí- sonrió.

-¿Eh?. . . – Takao levanto la cabeza y de nuevo vio esa cara varonil, al igual que sus labios rosas. Recordó que aquel rostro le hizo olvidar por qué lloraba, como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Dejándose llevar por el amor que esa persona le ofrecía, cerro los ojos y abrió un poco los labios.

El otro entendió, pues eso era lo que deseaba desde el principio. Junto sus labios con los del peliazul, Takao sintió la sensación que le producía tocar a Mijail, el beso parecía eterno. Abrieron los ojos, se miraron y sonrieron cálidamente juntando sus manos. Takao se levanto, escribió un numero en la mano de Kane, después volvió a sonreír y se fue.

Al llegar a su casa se dio cuenta de que tenía correspondencia: era una carta de Mijail, la leyó, sonrío, lloro y comprendió.

Al otro día y a primera hora sus amigos lo visitaron. Rei, Kai y Kenny estaban contentos, pero al ver a Takao cambiaron su expresión a miedo, pues vieron a su amigo sonreír de oreja a oreja. Se acercaron cuidadosamente.

-Que bueno que vinieron, amigos- grito Takao.

-¿Quién eres? ¿un extraterrestre?- grito Rei, pero en este cado Kai fue el más considerado.

-Me alegra que ya estés mejor- dijo Kai, al mismo tiempo que tocaba su hombro y sonreía.

-Gracias- dijo Takao.

-Y dime, ¿quién es él o ella?

-¿Por qué supones que se trata de una persona, Kai?- pregunto Kenny.

-Porque conozco la mirada que ahora posee y es la de un enamorado, es la mirada que tengo cuando veo a Rei- Rei se ruborizo- Además despide alegría ¿Cómo se llama?

-Se llama Kane- al decirlo Takao embozo una enorme sonrisota.

-¿¡Kane!?- pensaba el bicolor- Te refieres a ese Kaen, con el cual nos enfrentamos. Me había dicho que salí con alguien, pero no me imagine que eras tú.

-¡Sí!, ¡Sí!, ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Ahora su padre es un gran empresario, con el que mi abuelo tiene tratos. Pero es una buena persona.

-Lo sé- termino de decir un feliz, sonriente y emocionado Takao.

Después de eso, Takao y Kane, salían casi a diario, se veían muy felices. Un día Kane llevo a Takao a su casa y ahí le propuso matrimonio, que el peliazul acepto con gusto. Esa misma noche hicieron el amor por primera vez. Al otro día Takao les comento lo sucedido a sus amigos y estos reaccionaron bien, mejor de lo que esperaba. Pasaron dos meses, la boda de Takao, no se televiso como muchos hubieran querido. Ese mismo día Kai y Rei tuvieron una conversación.

-¿Sabes Rei?- la voz de Kai parecía triste- Me he preguntado su tú y yo estaremos juntos por siempre. Si no llegara el día en el que decidamos tener familia y no podremos darnos eso.

-Yo también me lo pregunto-Rei sonrío tristemente- y que bueno que comentaras eso, por que dentro de unos meses me iré a China. Pero creo que hasta que eso pase, debemos disfrutar esto.

-Tienes razón- sonrió.

Y así pasaron los meses hasta completar un año; al final de este Takao y Kane decidieron tener un hijo, así que consiguieron científicos que fueron capaces de que la información de un espermatozoide de Kane y otro de Takao fueran implantados en un óvulo formando un solo individuo. A la semana siguiente Rei y Kai se separaron, triste historia después de tanto. El mismo día en que se implanto la información de los espermatozoides de Takao y de Kane, Voltaire preparo a Mijail para su nueva vida. Le indico que se desvistiera y se colocara en la cápsula negra para comenzar. También le dijo que si quería recordar un nombre en especial y él eligió a Takao Kinomiya. Por tener un vidrio negro, no se podía ver dentro de la cápsula, pero en las computadoras se leían las instrucciones:

"Inyección letal"

"Desmembración del cuerpo"

"Degradación"

"Formación de ADN implantado en óvulo"

"Formación de un nuevo ser"

Todas esas ordenes de llevaron a cabo en 10 minutos.

Tras aquellos acontecimientos pasaron 18 años en los cuales Takao y Kane educaron a su hijo. Takao le inculco el interés por el beyblade, que ya había vuelto a ser incluido en deportes, mientras Kane, el interés por aprender. Así a sus 18 años: Makoto Kinomiya era el campeón definitivo del beyblade, junto a su bestia bit Hades. También por primera vez aquella alma que había ocupado el cuerpo de Mijail salía a la luz portando un cuerpo diferente.

Una tarde caminaba Makoto acompañado de Go Hiwatari. Makoto era un chico apuesto de tez morena, cabello azul y ojos azul oscuro, delgado que vestía casual, pero como estaban en días de escuela, usaba el uniforme de la preparatoria. Mientras Go era igual a su padre, y también vestía uniforme.

-Oye Go ¿crees que sería bueno salir con Karin?- aunque regularmente era serio, cuando hablaba de mujeres se atontaba y perdía sus habilidades.

¿Por qué me preguntas eso. . .?- Go al igual que su padre poseía una mirada atemorizante. Después de terminar esa pregunta, pateo a Makoto y lo tiro azotando su cabeza.

-¡Oye, ¿qué te pasa?!- gritaba mientras sangraba.

-Como siempre lo he dicho: eres un completo invecil, no sé cómo puedes ser el campeón del mundo.

-Es porque nadie puede vencerme.

-Solo por que no me he enfrentado a ti- comento fríamente- Además, si no te hubiera pateado te hubieran partido la cabeza- hizo un ademán, Makoto vio en el suelo una katana clavada y se asusto.

-¡DISCULPEN! ¡DISCULPEN!- la culpable de que cayera la espada estaba llegando. Makoto se paro.- lo lamento, perdonen.

La chica que llegaba era la viva imagen de Mariah, pero con dos trencitas.

La chica vio atentamente a Go y de inmediato se enamoro de él. Tal ves Go pudo sentir lo mismo. Por cortesía, Go saco la katana del suelo y se lo entrego a la extraña.

-Toma, pero ten más cuidado- su voz a cualquiera le asustaría, pero a ella le agradaba, era como un canto de ángeles.- ¿Quién eres?

-¡Ah!, discúlpeme por no presentarme. Me llamo Rin Kon.- saludo- Disculpen, podrían decirme si van a la preparatoria.

-Sí- respondió fríamente Go.

-¿Podrían llevarme? Es que es mi primer día.

-No te preocupes, te llevaremos- decía Makoto y ya estaba apunto de tocarle el hombre, pero Rin fue directo a Go, y se quedo juntito a él.- Esta bien, llevala Go.- de pronto, mientras caminaban un objeto a gran velocidad paso entre Rin y Go, hasta llegar a la frente de Makoto.

-¡AHHHH!, ¿POR QUE SIEMPRE A MI?

-Hiwatari, Kon- otro personaje misterioso se acercaba.

Rin y Go corrieron hacia Makoto, quien se desangraba por segunda vez. El extraño resulto ser un joven de 17 años, tez blanca, cabello corto negro y ojos violetas.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?- retaba Go.

-No te importa. Solo he venido a retarte- el misterioso joven saco dos cosas de sus bolsillos: una especie de lanzador en forma de pistola- como las de los Demolition Boys- y un beybalde. Apunto al rostro de Go.

-¡Ja!, no me interesa- le dio la espalda.

-¡Oigan, ya estoy bien!- Makoto se levantaba sosteniendo un beyblade de madera.

-¿Uh?- el extraño vio a Makoto y le sucedió lo mismo que a Rin.

-Kinomiya-hablo Go. Por fin despiertas.

-¿Kinomiya?- el extraño tuvo una sensación de vacío y un recuerdo vago vino a él:

"¿Quieres recordar algún nombre?

Si: Takao Kinomiya- decía Mijail"

Makoto observo al extraño con el lanzador, dedujo que tal vez el beyblade lanzado seria suyo. Se acerco al extraño, tomo su mano y coloco en ella el beyblade.

-Esto es tuyo, ¿no?- Makoto había heredado la bella sonrisa de Kane.

-Eh… sí- el extraño estaba ruborizado… asustado- ¿Co- co- co…?- y nervioso.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Ivan Volga.

-Ivan, que bonito nombre. El chavo gruño se llama Go Hiwatari; su nueva novia es Rin Kon. Y yo soy Makoto Kinomiya. Mucho gusto.

-¿Tu padre es Takao Kinomiya?- la pena disminuía en Ivan.

-¡Si!

-¿Por qué?- el instinto maternal de (aja) que Go había heredado de su padre despertaba.

-No preguntes tanto Go ¿Tú también vas a la preparatoria?

-Este… eh… creo que sí- y sí efectivamente Ivan portaba el mismo uniforme que Makoto.

Bien entonces te llevaremos- Makoto paso su mano por el cuello de Ivan, este se sonrojó pero caminaron tranquilos.

También Rin y Go caminaron juntos, Rin tomo del brazo a Go y caminaron juntos. Rin nuca había estado más feliz. Tal vez Go estaba feliz igual, pero todo lo sabría más tarde. Y así el destino no fue tan cruel con Go y Rin. Si sus padres no podrían estar juntos, por lo menos ellos sí. La misma historia se repitió con Makoto, el cual compartió pasión con Ivan, pero el ruso era perro fiel de Boris- Voltaire había muerto de viejo- y líder del equipo ruso.

A pesar de haber surgido los problemas a la llegada de Ivan, Takao siempre recordaría lo que Mijail le dijo en su última carta:

"TAKAO RECUERDA QUE EL CAMINO A LA FELICIDAD NO ES FACIL. MI CAMINO TERMINO ANTES, PERO EL TUYO SIGUE. PARA ENCONTRAR LA FELICIDADM DEBES OLVIDARME Y SER FELIZ. CUIDATE Y SIN IMPORTAR LO QUE PASE YO TE SEGUIRE AMANDO. SI YO MUERO… RECUERDALO"

Al fin esta historia llego a su fin. Como pueden ver los nombres de los hijos de los protagonistas son los mismos que en el manga. Gracias por seguirme y perdón por tardarme tanto. Ahora ya podré comenzar otra historia: "Los Caballeros que olvidaron" de Saint Seiya.

Arigato gazaimasu. ¡Ja ne¡


End file.
